O Dragão Negro, reescrita
by Arkanusa
Summary: O que você faria se tivesse uma segunda chance? Continuação de "O Filho das Trevas", reescrita.
1. Introdução

**O Dragão Negro**

**.**

**Segunda Versão**

**.**

**Por Arkanusa**

**.**

**Esta é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Todos os personagens e lugares pertencem à J.K. Rowling e à Warner Bros.**

**.**

**Julho de 2010**

**Introdução**

Nesta versão os nomes dos personagens encontram-se em sua versão original em inglês. Estão salvas algumas exceções, como alguns apelidos ou termos que seriam, provavelmente, difíceis de relacionar para os leitores da língua portuguesa brasileira, e "Comensais da Morte", que acho que soa melhor do que "Death Eaters", "Devoradores" ou "Comedores" (apesar de serem os mais corretos). Os termos criados por JK Rowling, como Quiddich, Gringotts e as moedas, continuam como os originais. Os nomes da casas ficam em inglês (Gryffindor, Slytherin etc), mas os adjetivos que se referem aos alunos ficam em português (grifinórios, sonserinos etc). Os locais ficam como os traduzidos por Lia Wyler (Beco Diagonal, Caldeirão Furado etc), exceto os que são passíveis de compreensão, como Grimmauld Place. Apesar desta fanfic contar com spoilers apenas de Pedra Filosofal à Ordem da Fênix, alguns feitiços dos livros além são utilizados, sem revelar nada em especial, e alguns foram inventados. Algumas insinuações feitas em Ordem da Fênix foram levadas em consideração e independem do fato de terem se concretizado nos livros seguintes, e contanto, não podem ser considerados spoilers. Além disso, alguns nomes de personagens originais da primeira versão de FdT foram mudados, e alguns personagens foram criados e outros apagados, portanto é de bom grado que se desconsidere a primeira versão ao ler esta, que apesar de contar a mesma história, foi totalmente reescrita.

O Dragão Negro vem sendo reescrita desde que terminei a segunda versão de O Filho das Trevas, por necessidade (obviamente, já que muita coisa mudou), porém, pela falta de tempo livre e prioridades alheias ao hobby que é escrever fanfics, ela vem demorando um pouco para tomar corpo. Estou disponibilizando o primeiro capítulo para mostrar que estou trabalhando nela, e que os capítulos estão ficando maiores do que os originais (logo estou tendo mais trabalho com ela).

Boa leitura e muito paciência neste momento, porque estou fazendo o possível para escrever ^^

Arkanusa.

Nota: Apesar das informações encontradas em sites sobre datas e ancestralidades, baseadas em dados presentes em entrevistas com JK Rowling, eu interpreto Lucius Malfoy como tendo a mesma idade de Arthur Weasley, sendo estes mais velhos do que Snape e seus contemporâneos, e este sendo mais velho do que Bellatrix Lestrange. Apesar disso, as datas desta fanfiction seguem a cronologia da série e as idades e aniversários dos protagonistas são iguais às divulgadas pela autora.

Nota 2: Esta fanfic é seqüência de _O Filho das Trevas_, reescrita e publicada em 2009.

Nota 3: Esta fanfic é reescrita da _O Dragão Negro_ escrita em 2004.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

**A Farsa, a Emboscada e o Tempo**

.

**I**

.

O almoço já estava pronto, e a pequena mesa da cozinha estava ocupada em dois lugares. O terceiro ainda estava vago, apesar de um prato limpo esperar por seu ocupante.

- Richard está demorando - comentou Ginny, remexendo a própria comida.

- Ele deve estar chegando. Você sabe como ele está empolgado com o Ministério, provavelmente encontrou Hermione e estão discutindo algum projeto de lei sobre os direitos dos elfos-domésticos - respondeu Harry, calmamente, enquanto se servia de mais carne. - A propósito, a comida hoje está muito boa!

- Obrigada - respondeu, automaticamente, e fingiu comer. Ela não sabia o que era, mas estava com uma sensação estranha.

Acabou largando o fingimento e recostando-se na cadeira. Passou a mãe pela barriga, distraidamente, agora com seis meses e meio. Já era bem visível o crescimento do bebê. Será que estava pronta para ser mãe novamente? Bastava que o filho se atrasasse para o almoço e ela já ficava naquele estado, o que diria então de uma frágil garotinha recém-nascida?

Mas teria essa super-proteção com um filho dela com Harry, ou apenas agia daquele jeito com o filho porque sabia que este era a prova verdadeira e irrefutável de que um dia conhecera e amara o pai do garoto?

Abanou a cabeça, ligeiramente, afastando o pensamento. A idéia de talvez viesse a gostar mais de um filho do que do outro por causa de sua paternidade a revoltou. Seria mãe, acima de tudo, e era sua obrigação amar a garota que estava por vir de modo igual.

Estava sendo boba. Depois de tanto tempo sem pensar naquilo, para que reabrir antigas feridas? Estava feliz, Harry estava feliz e Richard estava feliz pelos dois. Tinha certeza que gostaria da filha na mesma intensidade que gostava do filho assim que a pegasse pela primeira vez. Por que então se preocupava?

Um estalido na sala anunciou a chegada de Richard. Ela suspirou, aliviada, e deu um leve sorriso. Realmente _estava _sendo boba.

- Pegue seu prato, a comida já está esfriando - disse Ginny, em voz alta, para que o filho se juntasse a eles.

O rapaz, porém, não se dirigiu à cozinha. Instantes depois, ela ouviu os passos dele subindo as escadas e a porta do quarto se fechando.

Ginny entreolhou-se com Harry, que devolveu-lhe um olhar de afronte. Richard nunca agira daquele jeito antes. Nem mesmo no período mais crítico da adolescência.

Ela levantou-se, cruzou a pequena sala e subiu as escadas o mais rápido que podia em seu estado de grávida, e chegou na frente da porta de madeira clara. Penou em bater, mas acabou abrindo-a sem se anunciar.

- Richard, querido… Qual é o problema? - perguntou, cautelosa, enquanto empurrava a porta, lentamente.

O filho estava parado na frente do guarda-roupas aberto e não respondeu. Havia um jornal amarelado sobre a cama, enrolado, e ele ainda estava com a capa de viagem com que saíra mais cedo naquele dia.

Ele pegou uma peça de roupa pendurada no cabide e colocou sobre a cama. Ginny fechou a porta às suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que o filho pegava o jornal e desdobrava-o na primeira página, e colocava-o ao lado da peça, como se comparasse algo.

A mulher olhou para a página antiga e sentiu toda a cor desaparecer do rosto. Ela conhecia aquela terrível foto debaixo da manchete, e de repente sabia o que significava o comportamento estranho do filho: era a edição do Profeta Diário que rendera milhares de tiragens, logo após o Ano Novo, quase duas décadas atrás. Era a edição que confirmava o que todos queriam saber, e uma última imagem do que fora o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. A única foto em que Ginny sabia que ele estava usando a capa que lhe dera de aniversário. A mesma que o garoto encarava, em choque, sobre sua cama.

- Q-quem te deu isso? - perguntou, a voz fraca. Ele não respondeu. Ginny aproximou-se, lentamente, e colocou uma mão no ombro dele. Richard esquivou-se e lhe lançou um olhar aterrorizado.

Eles ficaram se encarando, em silêncio. Ao longo dos segundos, o rosto do garoto ia se transtornando, se retorcendo de horror e fúria, enquanto Ginny previa em seus olhos cinzentos a explosão que estava por vir.

- POR QUE NUNCA ME CONTOU? POR QUE ESCONDEU ISSO DE MIM? EU TINHA O DIREITO DE SABER! - urrou Richard, mais perturbado do que nunca.

Ela sentiu a garganta apertar. Queria abraçar, consolar o filho, explicar-lhe que não era do jeito que ele estava achando que era, mas sabia que ele não permitiria. Lutou contra a sensação desolada que queria escapar e disse:

- Deixe-me explicar…

- EXPLICAR O QUÊ? EXPLICAR O QUE, MÃE? DURANTE TODA MINHA VIDA EU ACHANDO QUE FOSSE UMA PESSOA QUE NÃO SOU! O QUE VAI MUDAR SABER OU NÃO COMO ISSO ACONTECEU? NÃO VAI MUDAR NADA!

A porta escancarou-se. Harry entrou e Ginny viu-o chegar ao seu lado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou o marido, alarmado, olhando de um para o outro.

Richard olhou para Harry, e ela viu todo o ódio se transformar em dúvida e impotência. Ginny mal podia suportar saber o que o filho estava sentindo.

O rapaz voltou a olhá-la, e ela sabia o que ele estava pensando.

- Harry sabe. Eu não o enganei - disse, firmemente, apesar da vergonha que fazia seu rosto esquentar.

- E você aceitou? - perguntou o garoto, parecendo desolado, enquanto voltava a olhar para quem sempre achara que fora seu pai.

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Ele entreolhou-se com Ginny para se certificar do que eles estavam falando, antes de responder.

- Eu amo sua mãe. O que quer que ela tenha feito no passado… eu não me importo - disse o marido, sério, pousando uma mão carinhosa no ombro dela.

Mas Richard não parecia acreditar naquilo.

- M-mesmo ela tendo… M-mesmo eu sendo… f-filho… _dele_? - perguntou, com a voz fraca, mal ousando pronunciar o que tanto perturbava sua mente.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas você está errado. É meu filho, indiferente do seu sangue. É meu filho, porque foi eu quem te criei, desde bebê - disse Harry, razoavelmente, mais controlado do que ela. - Você cresceu com meus valores. Eu tenho orgulho de ser seu pai.

Os olhos de Richard estavam rasos d'água.

- Por quê? - perguntou, quase num sussurro. - Por que você fez isso? Eu… eu sou filho do homem que…!

- Eu tive minha vingança, e ele teve seu arrependimento no final - expos Harry, cuidadosamente, poupando o filho de terminar a frase. - Não restou nenhum ressentimento, Richard.

O filho levou as mãos ao rosto, transtornado, e virou-se para não ter que encará-los. Foi até a janela e pousou as mãos no vidro, desnorteado.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor. Ginny estava atordoada. Por culpa dela, talvez, o filho tivesse descoberto tão nefasto segredo. Nunca devia ter dado-lhe a capa. Não pensara que ele fosse ligar a antiga foto, tão amplamente divulgada em noticiários e livros em todo o mundo mágico, com a peça de roupa. Achava que o garoto já estivesse saturado com as piadas dos colegas sobre sua semelhança com o temível bruxo do passado, que não se importasse mais…

E agora ali estavam eles, tendo aquela conversa que ela lutara tanto para não ter.

Entreolhou-se com Harry, que lhe lançou um olhar preocupado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou então para as coisas sobre a cama e deu um suspiro. Ginny sentiu-se mal, sentiu-se como se tivesse traído o último pedido do pai de seu filho.

- Você é mesmo minha mãe? - perguntou o garoto, por fim, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio e mais calmo.

Ginny respirou fundo.

- Sim, eu sou. Você é um Weasley, sem dúvida alguma - respondeu, em voz baixa.

Richard fez silêncio. Ela sabia o que ele estava se perguntando. Depois de pensar várias coisas, ele estava tentando imaginar se ela havia sofrido algum tipo de abuso ou se, infelizmente, ela havia estado do outro lado, o que era tão mais provável e terrivelmente mais vergonhoso.

- Eu amei seu pai biológico - confessou ela, dolorosamente, antes que ele expusesse em palavras. - Eu era uma Comensal da Morte. Harry ofereceu-se para se casar comigo, em troca da minha pena em Azkaban.

Ela viu o filho agarrar os cabelos com as mãos. Ginny sabia o quão contrariado ele devia estar, tendo sido criado em meio aos bons valores e à ética, de repente tomando conhecimento de que era fruto de uma união entre uma Comensal da Morte e seu tão desprezível mestre. Provavelmente seu mundo estava pendurado ao contrário.

- Me perdoe - pediu ela, sentindo as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos. - Nunca tive a intenção de te fazer infeliz.

O garoto tornou a se virar para ela, os olhos submersos.

- Não posso - respondeu ele, fracamente. - Você sabe o que eu sou, como eu me sinto?

Ela olhou-o bem nos olhos.

- Sim - respondeu, a voz embargada. Ela via em seus olhos e podia sentir o mesmo que ele. - Por favor, não pense nisso. Você não é responsável por _nada_ que eu ou ele tenha feito!

- Claro que não! - interveio Harry, preocupado e um pouco irritado. - Que culpa você pode ter? Nem era nascido!

O rapaz não olhava para nenhum deles. Tinha um ar pensativo e perturbado.

- Aí é que está… Eu _devia_ ter nascido? - se perguntou ele, em voz baixa. Ginny sentiu uma nova onda de lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto.

- Rick…

- O que eu seria se ele ainda estivesse vivo? O sucessor? - continuou o filho, quase num sussurro, ignorando-a. Ela negou com a cabeça, mas ele não estava olhando-a.

- Não é assim - suplicou ela, sentindo a garganta doer. - Me deixe explicar…

- Não - respondeu ele, sem se alterar. Olhou para o chão por alguns segundos e nem Ginny nem Harry ousaram interromper o silêncio.

Então Richard levantou os olhos para Ginny, deixando-a ainda mais perturbada.

- Preciso ficar um tempo sozinho - disse, numa voz espantosamente fria. Ele não sabia como o timbre de sua voz ficava parecida com a do pai quando fazia isso…

Entretanto, foi a última coisa que ele dirigiu a ela. Antes que ela ou Harry pudessem dizer ou fazer algo, Richard desaparatara.

.

.

Passara-se uma semana desde então. Por dois dias, não tiveram nenhuma notícia do filho, para desespero de Ginny, mas Hermione aparecera no meio da semana dizendo que estava dando abrigo ao afilhado e perguntando se estava acontecendo alguma coisa grave. Ela se sentira mais aliviada em saber que ele estava passando seu momento de reflexão entre familiares e decidiu não intervir; sabia que o filho precisaria de algum tempo longe dela para digerir a verdade.

Aparentemente Richard não questionara a madrinha em até onde ela sabia sobre o assunto. Menos mal; Ginny achava que ele se enfureceria com Hermione também se descobrisse que ela sempre soubera sobre sua paternidade, assim como a maior parte dos parentes que freqüentavam sua casa. Embora ela achasse que era somente uma questão de tempo até que ele calculasse a verdade…

Não se sentia tão mal desde que Tom a mandara embora de Basilisk Hall. A ausência do filho acabava com ela e já não sentia vontade de se levantar pela manhã, já que passava as noites em claro, e não esforçava-se mais para isso. Fazia o possível para não parecer tão deprimida na frente de Harry, mas sabia que era evidente. Ele tentava animá-la com presentes e piadas, mas apesar de reconhecer a boa intenção, não estava funcionando; apenas ter seu filho de volta poderia amenizar aquela impotência.

A campainha já tocara duas vezes em curto espaço de tempo. Tivera a esperança de que quem quer que fosse, desistisse de sua porta, mas seu desejo não foi atendido. Tocaram a campainha pela terceira e quarta vez. Resignada, rolou pela cama e levantou-se, calçou seus chinelos e vestiu o robe. Não se preocupou em olhar no espelho, apenas saiu pela porta do quarto e desceu as escadas esfregando os olhos.

Não sabia que horas eram, mas Harry não parecia estar em casa. Em todo o caso, ele não estava mais voltando para o almoço, uma vez que ela não o estava fazendo. Achava que ele passava lá para ver se estava tudo bem, mas ela não o via. Em todo caso, duvidava que fosse ele na campainha.

Parou na sala para pegar as chaves, e o cômodo estava fracamente iluminado pelo sol, apesar das janelas fechadas. Aproximou-se da porta e ouviu mais um toque da campainha.

- Ron, não faz isso. Ela já ouviu se estiver aí - entreouviu, abafada, uma voz da soleira da porta.

- Já devia ter atendido. Deve ter saído - respondeu outra voz. - Vamos embora.

- Ainda não, você sabe que precisamos… - dizia a voz abafada de Hermione quando ela girou a chave e abriu a porta.

Ron estava com o dedo na campainha e Hermione estava no degrau de baixo. Ambos olharam-na com expressões surpresas no rosto.

Antes de qualquer coisa, Ginny espiou esperançosa para fora da casa, mas eles estavam sozinhos. A pequena esperança que surgira por uma fração de segundos murchou, deixando-a ligeiramente desorientada.

- Meu Deus, você está bem? Está com uma cara péssima - disse Hermione, aproximando-se, mas Ginny demorou para entender o que ela estava dizendo.

- Eu estou bem - respondeu, automaticamente, assim que conseguiu. - Entrem. Desculpem, não tem almoço…

- Não viemos furtar sua comida - respondeu Ron, desaprovador, enquanto entravam no hall. - Precisamos conversar.

Ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa que a incomodou. Continuou andando em direção a cozinha, porém.

- Arcaremos com todas as despesas que Richard fizer enquanto estiver na sua casa - disse, com a voz mais firme que encontrou, em resposta à fala do irmão.

- Ginny, não tem nada a ver com dinheiro - interveio Hermione, soando um pouco irritada. - Aliás, é bom que ele esteja lá; é mais seguro, considerando a atual circunstância…

Ela necessitava lavar o rosto na pia da cozinha para acordar, mas tinha que admitir que aquela conversa não era o que estava esperando. Virou-se.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou. Receou a resposta assim que o fez. O irmão e a cunhada olhavam-na com sérias expressões. - Cadê o Harry?

- Ele nos mandou aqui - disse Ron, anormalmente formal. - Como Aurores.

- Está cuidando pessoalmente da situação - disse Hermione, no mesmo tom de voz do marido. - Não achávamos que fossem escapar por tanto tempo, mas…

- Do que vocês estão falando? - interrompeu ela, confusa e com um péssimo pressentimento.

Os dois se calaram por alguns segundos, provavelmente se perguntando por que é que tinham que dar a notícia, e então Ron disse:

- Houve uma fuga há três dias. Em Azkaban.

Ela sentiu o próprio rosto empalidecer.

- Na verdade, não foi apenas uma. Houve um grupo de fugitivos - complementou Hermione.

- Deixe-me adivinhar - murmurou ela, com um calafrio. - Bellatrix é um deles.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi uma triste confirmação de seu temor. Ginny deixou-se sentar na cadeira mais próxima.

- E acham que podem me procurar? - perguntou ela, mais desanimada do que nunca.

- Bom, você foi a única que não foi presa… Achávamos que não viriam tão cedo, mas foram avistados no condado por um trouxa nesta manhã - confirmou Hermione. - Infelizmente não conseguimos encontrá-los quando chegamos. Não achamos que estão armados, mas é melhor prevenir…

Ela não se esforçou para ouvir muito mais do que isso. Não achava que viveria para passar novamente pelos problemas de hierarquia da Ordem das Trevas, e sinceramente não tinha interesses nisso. Aparentemente Bellatrix não achava o mesmo.

Faziam cerca de cinco anos que mandava cartas sem resposta para Azkaban. Disseram-lhe, na última vez que perguntara, que Bellatrix Lestrange havia começado a perder a pouca razão que lhe restava, mas Ginny não sentira nada além de consternação. A única pessoa a qual ela sabia nutrir os mesmo sentimentos por seu antigo relacionamento agora estava tão desorientada a ponto de não reconhecer suas cartas, mas pelo menos talvez aquilo ajudasse a suportar a prisão. Ginny já se perguntara muitas vezes se seria mais fácil bloquear o passado se não pudesse se lembrar com clareza de quem era ou onde estava - pensamento este muito freqüente na última semana.

- Eu não creio que ela esteja bem o suficiente para comandar um grupo de Comensais - disse, lentamente, depois de um tempo. - Está velha e completamente demente.

- Não achamos que ela esteja liderando - respondeu Ron, cuja voz pareceu vir de dentro da geladeira (tinham uma casa completamente trouxa para qualquer ocasião).

- Achamos que ela esteja servindo mais como fonte de informações. Infelizmente você deu a ela muitos dados pessoais durante todos estes anos - desaprovou Hermione, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente.

Ginny achava que estava tendo princípios de enxaqueca. Sua cabeça estava pesada e não tinha certeza se estava processando o que estavam lhe dizendo.

- Eu não acredito na minha sorte… - suspirou ela, enterrando as têmporas nas mãos. - Eu só queria um pouco de _paz_…

Não houve resposta ao desabafo, e Ginny tampouco estava interessada no entreolhar que sabia que o irmão e a cunhada haviam trocado. Só queria que seu filho estivesse ali e que ambos estivessem felizes e sem preocupação. Mas quem garantia que ele não estava pior do que ela? Não era todo dia que alguém descobria ser filho do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, e desconfiava que não era uma sensação agradável em qualquer sentido.

- Ron, porque não vai pegar algumas roupas para Ginny enquanto eu termino de dar as informações? - ela ouviu a voz de Hermione, ligeiramente sugestiva.

- Por que eu? - Ron respondeu às suas costas, parecendo indignado. - Ainda não terminei…

- _Ron_.

- Ah… Certo. Vou lá.

Ginny ouviu um copo pousar na bancada de granito e passos se distanciarem para a sala, depois elas escadas. Ela forçou-se a levantar os olhos para Hermione, porque sabia que era hora de falar a verdade.

- Ginny… Eu sei está acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e Richard, porque ele ainda fala com Harry no Ministério, mas nenhum dos dois quer me dizer o que está acontecendo - disse a amiga, séria, agachada na sua frente. - Por favor, não me diga que é o que eu estou achando que é.

A ruiva precisou fechar os olhos por um momento para tomar coragem e afirmar com a cabeça.

Fez-se silêncio. Quando Ginny abriu os olhos, a expressão de Hermione era tensa encarando-a.

- Como? - perguntou a amiga, depois de alguns segundos.

- Ele descobriu há alguns dias. Sozinho. Eu tentei me explicar, mas ele está muito decepcionado comigo - disse, baixinho, sentindo a garganta começar a esquentar. Evitava lembrar-se da briga, pois sentia-se ainda mais culpada quando o fazia. - Sei que vai dizer que sou boba, que devia ter contado logo quando ele era pequeno, mas eu não _podia_…

A expressão severa de Hermione atenuou-se um pouco quando ouviu o tremer de sua voz.

- Claro que não - defendeu-se a amiga. - Ele pediu para você não contar.

Uma pontada na ferida cicatrizada em seu peito a incomodou à menção de Tom. Ela desviou os olhos para um canto do teto.

- Ginny… Eu ainda tenho aquela carta. Posso mostrá-la a Richard, se achar que vale a pena - sugeriu Hermione, em tom inseguro. A ruiva voltou a olhá-la, firmemente. - Tenho certeza de que ele vai entender.

Ginny continuou olhando-a. Ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava como aquilo podia ajudar, incomodava-a o fato de Hermione achar que podia. Mesmo tendo permitido que a outra lesse, não acreditava realmente que Hermione o faria algum dia. Sentia-se ligeiramente traída.

Como se percebendo seu sentimento pelo olhar frio que de repente lançou à amiga, Hermione justificou-se.

- Eu não ia ler! Estava arrumando as coisas outro dia e encontrei… Eu não sabia o que era, me desculpe!

Ela sentiu um misto de raiva e compreensão que não podiam se digladiar pela primeira posição. Não eram muitas as pessoas que manteriam a curiosidade de lado por tanto tempo tendo uma carta de despedida de um ditador famoso guardada em algum lugar da casa, entretanto… Fazia muitos anos desde a última vez que pensara naquela carta, pois a primeira e única vez que a lera fora o suficiente para destruí-la, e lembrar do assunto que aqueles pedaços de pergaminho encerravam era definitivamente doloroso.

- Você acha que Richard vai me perdoar depois que ler aquela carta? No máximo ele vai ter certeza do quanto eu fui ingênua, e ele não vai gostar mais de mim por isso - disse, amarga.

- Não é verdade, Ginny. A carta coloca as coisas de modo bem compreensível. Richard não seria tão sem-coração a ponto de não entender o relacionamento de vocês…

- Eu não tenho muita certeza disso. Quando me coloco por fora… Não sei se eu me respeitaria. Nem sei se aquilo foi um relacionamento…

- Não diga bobagens, eu te encontrei naquela época, vi como vocês se davam bem…! Você provavelmente foi a única pessoa com o qual ele se deu bem na vida, Ginny, você sabe disso… Seu filho vai ter que saber o que você fez e o quanto você se sacrificou por todos nós, porque simplesmente não é justo que ele tire as próprias conclusões sobre algo que aconteceu antes mesmo de ele ter nascido! - reclamou Hermione, firmemente.

Ginny não conseguia mais fingir que aquele assunto não estava machucando-a. Tentava mentir para si mesma que aquele era um fato superado, mas, no fundo, ela ainda não se conformava de ter sido a causa que Tom encontrara para morrer. Ser a responsável pelo fim de uma guerra inteira nem mesmo competia com a culpa de ter feito o amor de sua vida entrar pela última vez em batalha. Como tentativa de amenizar sua dor ela vinha seguindo, desde então, as últimas vontades dele, mas estava dando certo? Seu filho a odiava, nunca se sentira tão infeliz e, a culpa, que por tanto tempo ficara amortecida em baixo de sua pele, agora retalhava-a para libertar-se.

Estaria sofrendo tanto se, no dia de seu aniversário, dezenove anos atrás, tivesse resolvido ir até ele?

- E-ele devia ter me matado quando teve vontade - soluçou ela, por fim, sentindo como se todos os anos amenos ao lado do marido e do filho nunca tivessem existido. - Assim nenhum de nós dois teríamos que passar por i-isso…!

- Não diga uma coisa dessas - exasperou-se a amiga, levantando-se e passando os braços ao redor dela. - Ginny… Você não deve… Não tem nem um pouco de orgulho de ter ido até o fim? - perguntou, baixinho, tentando lembrá-la de sua suposta atitude heróica.

Ela fungou.

- Você teria orgulho se Ron achasse que devia morrer por sua causa? - perguntou Ginny, a voz trêmula.

- Por Deus, não…! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer… Eu quis dizer que ele se tornou uma pessoa melhor no final… Mesmo que tenha sido motivado pelo egoísmo, para fugir de um possível sofrimento, ele fez aquilo por você e por Richard. Você não vê? O garoto precisa saber quais foram as circunstâncias, Ginny… Ele precisa entender que os dois se sacrificaram para dar uma vida tranqüila para ele - argumentou Hermione, sabiamente.

Ginny concordava. Gostaria muito que o filho soubesse o quanto ela sofreu para poder criá-lo, realmente gostaria… Mas se ele tivesse tanto da personalidade dela como achava que tinha… Sim, talvez as coisas fossem melhores assim.

- Richard se culparia. Se culparia, como eu, de ser um motivo para… para Tom ter se matado. Se culparia pelo que eu tive que passar - expôs ela, quase calma, apesar de sentir os olhos molhados. - Prefiro que ele me odeie pelo resto da vida do que carregar a cruz da culpa aos dezessete anos, Hermione. É melhor poupá-lo disso. Ele não merece…

Hermione afastou-se um passo. Ginny olhou-a e viu um par de olhos indignados encarando-a.

- Você prefere que seu filho te odeie? _Você_ não merece isso, Ginny! Mesmo que Richard se sinta culpado, eu percebo, por ter separado vocês dois tão tragicamente… - e agora o discurso da amiga ficava embargado ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos marejavam. - Você não tem que se martirizar sozinha, Ginny… Eu _sei_ que sempre foi difícil para você, eu tenho certeza de que também estaria sofrendo se tivesse sido comigo, mas… Mas simplesmente não é justo! Vocês se gostam tanto, não pode deixar ele te odiar para sempre sem saber o quanto você está sofrendo!

A ruiva abanou a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas.

- Contaria ao seu filho algo que a fizesse sentir melhor, por mais que o fizesse infeliz? Me livrei destes egoísmos há muito tempo, Hermione. Não estou dizendo que eu vá encarar isso bem, mas… Eu não tenho esperanças de voltar a ser totalmente feliz como eu fui um dia; Richard, pelo contrário, tem a vida toda pela frente. Quero… - disse ela, respirando fundo - quero que ele se case e tenha filhos sem a sombra da culpa por algo que ele não fez. Isso é mais importante do que eu.

Hermione agora estava mais emocionada do que ela. Ginny estava sofrendo mais do que antes e, entretanto, sabia maquiar melhor suas emoções. Durante todos aqueles anos, Richard fora sua muleta para expiar a ausência do pai do garoto, mas não podia mais contar com isto, se ia escolher entre um dos dois. Teria mais paz consigo mesma se Richard permanecesse desconhecendo a verdade, e aquilo seria o suficiente para tocar sua vida, por mais infeliz que fosse.

- Ele não vai ser feliz te odiando, Ginny - falou Hermione, limpando os olhos, depois de quase um minuto de silêncio. - Disso eu tenho certeza.

Ela não tinha pensado por aquele lado.

Levantou os olhos para a amiga, mas Hermione olhava para o outro lado.

- Que foi? - perguntou, olhando por cima dos ombros, mas Hermione fez um sinal com a mão para que ela se calasse.

A amiga tirou a varinha do bolso.

- Você ouviu Ron fazer algum barulho depois que subiu? - perguntou Hermione, num sussurro, ainda com os olhos inchados, mas muito mais atenta do que Ginny.

- Não prestei atenção - respondeu ela, também em voz baixa. Ela procurou a varinha junto ao seu corpo, mas não achou. Provavelmente deixara-a lá em cima, mas não tinha certeza; fazia dias que não praticava magia.

Hermione estava agora olhando ao redor, parecendo nervosa porém atenta, procurando qualquer sinal de que havia mais alguém na casa. Olhou então em direção ao arco que dava para a sala e, antes de qualquer ação, virou-se para Ginny e pediu que ela esperasse em um gesto de mão. A ruiva assentiu, e pegou um comprido jarro de vidro sobre a pia, caso precisasse se defender.

A amiga desapareceu pelo curto corredor que dava para a escada e a sala e Ginny ficou observando o ponto onde ela desaparecera, apreensiva. Como seria possível que houvesse intrusos em sua casa? Se ela bem sabia, havia proteções de todo tipo ao redor da residência, por mais que toda a segurança estivesse menos rigorosa desde o fim da Segunda Guerra. Harry era o chefe dos Aurores, afinal! Era óbvio que precisavam se proteger!

Um estampido alto seguido do tiritar de vidro se quebrando veio da sala de estar. Ginny sentiu o corpo se petrificar de susto e pânico, como se todo o sangue de seu corpo tivesse congelado.

.

**II**

.

Uma outra exaustiva olhada no mapa do país repleto de anotações não serviu de nada. Haviam saído de Azkaban, ao extremo norte, havia três dias, e seus passos eram seguidos com momentos de atraso desde então. Haviam despistado-os nas montanhas ao norte da Escócia já nas primeiras horas de fuga, e haviam conseguido algumas horas de dianteira. Com velocidade espantosa, foram vistos nas proximidades de Hogwarts já ao final do primeiro dia. Estavam sempre chegando atrasados aos locais onde testemunhas diziam terem visto-os. Pouco haviam alarmado a imprensa para não haver tumulto, mas fora inevitável que a comunidade ficasse sabendo da fuga. Na última hora do segundo dia, já eram obrigados a intercalar dezenas de pistas falsas com aquelas que realmente tinham alguma valia, e isto estava levando-os a lugar algum.

Havia, porém, uma única certeza: o objetivo dos fugitivos era sua casa, em Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon.

A casa onde havia construído com Ginny uma vida, reerguido suas reputações, e onde haviam se tornado uma família. A família que ambos haviam perdido na guerra.

Harry fora feliz durante todo aquele tempo. Ginny havia aceitado-o e toda a calma que tivera valera a pena. Valera a pena descobrir o quão gratificante era zelar e proteger duas pessoas que ele amava. Valera a pena, afinal, descobrir que podia ser pai de alguém tão improvável… E orgulhava-se disso.

Diria que Richard passara a ser parte da vida dele antes mesmo que Ginny - estavam casados quando o menino nasceu, mas não significava que se dessem bem no início. Richard viera na hora certa, e a afeição que sentira pela criança era algo diferente de algo que já sentira por alguém: pela primeira vez precisavam dele, e não o contrário.

Não que Ginny não desempenhasse bem seu papel de mãe, mas ele também estivera lá quando o garoto ficara doente, quando aprendera a falar e a andar, quando ganhara a primeira coruja de estimação. Harry estivera lá em todos os aniversários, em todos os momentos bons e ruins, sempre que Richard precisara. Harry lhe comprara o primeiro livro, lhe ensinara Quiddish e lhe contara histórias de sua época de escola. Não deixara de contar nenhuma, e gostava do olhar admirado do menino quando terminava de narrar suas aventuras: orgulhava-se da idéia de que teria alguém para seguir seus passos quando estivesse em Hogwarts.

Se Richard tinha algum receio, não era Ginny quem ficava sabendo primeiro. Harry era o confidente, o outro homem da casa, em cujos conselhos o menino confiava.

E agora tudo aquilo estava ameaçado.

Harry tinha os olhos fixos entre a distância em que os fugitivos haviam sido vistos pela última vez e sua propriedade no vilarejo: era um centímetro no extenso mapa que tomava toda a parede.

Felizmente para ele, mandara Ron e Hermione deslocarem Ginny mais cedo naquele dia e não tirar mais os olhos dela. Estava apenas esperando que o alarme anti-Marca Negra fosse acionado em qualquer um dos pontos protegidos pelo Ministério para que finalmente os cercasse, e dessa vez não sairiam tão cedo da prisão.

Afastou o cabelo da testa e se endireitou. O gabinete central do departamento não estava quente, mas ele estava suando. Por mais que soubesse que eram mínimas as chances de seu plano falhar, alguns receios e arrependimentos passavam por sua cabeça. Devia ter se certificado em proteger Ginny antes, logo no primeiro dia. Arriscava ela e ao filho que esperavam simplesmente para não a preocupar em momento tão crítico de suas vidas, mas sinceramente não achava que um pequeno bando de Comensais da Morte inválidos e desarmados iriam lhes causar tanta preocupação. Infelizmente o adjetivo _desarmados_ não lhes correspondia mais após a invasão à uma casa em sua passagem por Hogsmeade, e a julgar pelo estado como encontraram as vítimas, também não eram tão _inválidos_ quanto achavam que eram.

Em todo o caso, o alvo principal estava sendo bem observado.

Richard não estava achando agradável ficar preso no Departamento dos Aurores, como Harry podia constatar pelo olhar fuzilante que o rapaz lhe lançava pelas costas. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão de ódio repreendido deixava seus lábios apertados e suas narinas infladas. Pelo menos era a mesma expressão das três últimas vezes que virara-se para olhá-lo.

Sabia bastante bem como o filho estava se sentindo na última semana e que o fato de fugitivos perigosos estarem procurando-o por causas relacionadas à sua recente descoberta pioravam a situação, mas não havia realmente nada a se fazer. Tinha certeza de que o tempo curaria os pensamentos confusos de Richard e não era porque o filho estivesse revoltado com ambos pelo terrível segredo que haviam lhe ocultado que deixaria de agir como pai.

- Potter - chamou uma voz à sua esquerda. Ele olhou para o colega. - Os Weasley vão responder assim que levarem sua esposa?

- Sim - respondeu ele. - Já deviam estar saindo, mas Ginny pode demorar um pouco para cooperar…

Ele olhou de esguelha para Richard, involuntariamente. O filho lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo, mas ele não se importou. Ninguém diria a ele que o motivo de estar encarcerado no Ministério era por ser o único filho legítimo de Lord Voldemort, mas imaginava que o rapaz soubesse.

Às vezes desejava saber o que se passava exatamente na cabeça do garoto. O sentimento de traição era óbvio, mas o que mais ele imaginava? Sentia-se responsável pelos atos de seus pais biológicos, sujo por carregar tal sangue? Ou talvez culpa por se sentir atraído por alguns ramos menos ortodoxos da magia e raiva por não poder escolher sentir tais instintos?

Se fosse isso, Harry o compreendia perfeitamente. Já tivera pensamentos fortemente semelhantes e, neste caso, não dividiria com mais ninguém as implicações em ser pai daquele garoto em especial.

De certo modo ele sempre tivera a intuição de que um dia teriam problemas com Richard, por mais querido que este lhe fosse e por mais que confiasse na conduta do filho. A ausência de preocupações que o garoto lhes dera ao longo dos anos criou em Harry a impressão de que a primeira falha grave que cometessem não seria perdoada tão facilmente. Ele tinha essa impressão caso fosse um filho exemplar e de repente seus pais, seus maiores heróis, lhe falhassem. Infelizmente não teve experiências mais sólidas para comprovar seus receios.

Talvez fosse isso que Richard estivesse sentindo agora: vergonha. Vergonha de ser tão diretamente ligado com a pessoa que mais fizera mal a quem ele sempre tivera como espelho. Vergonha de ser parte daquilo que sempre repudiara.

E isso era algo que nada que Harry ou ninguém dissesse ou fizesse poderia ajudar. Era algo que o garoto teria que superar sozinho.

E Harry tinha certeza que ele tinha maturidade para isso.

A conversa baixa ao redor da sala calou-se abruptamente ao som estridente do alarme que soou de repente. Todos olharam para o grande mapa à sua frente, e Harry inclinou-se levemente em direção a ele: um círculo vermelho iluminado aparecera ao redor de onde todos estavam esperando que aparecesse.

Ele levantou-se. Ouvia os outros Aurores reunindo-se às suas costas.

- Pegamos eles! - disse alguém em voz alta, seguido de um coro de concordância.

- Dessa vez não escapam - ele ouviu dizer Kingsley Shacklebolt à sua esquerda.

- Vamos - disse ele, tirando a própria varinha do cinto. Virou-se e foi imitado pelos outros.

Antes que desse um passo em direção à porta, porém, um espectro branco azulado atravessou a parede e parou na frente de todos. O cachorro-patrono abriu a boca, e ao invés de um latido, disse com a voz de Ron, apressada e, ao mesmo tempo, sigilosa:

- Chegamos tarde demais! Vão pegar Ginny!

Harry sentiu gelar a espinha. Eles ainda estavam na casa, Ron, Hermione e Ginny!

Não! Não podia permitir que tocassem nela. Não podia correr o risco de deixar que fizessem mal a ela e ao bebê que ela esperava. Precisava agir _agora_!

Precisou antes, porém, lançar um último olhar de aviso a Richard, para que não saísse dali em qualquer situação, mas a sensação, quando o fez, foi proporcionalmente contrária.

Havia algo de errado com o garoto. O olhar que Harry recebeu foi tão pouco familiar que ele sentiu arrepiar os pêlos do braço. Era o mesmo olhar de caçador que vira várias vezes em outro par de olhos cinzentos.

E ele soube que os planos ficariam ainda mais conturbados.

Richard estava ao lado da porta. Harry previu o que estava para acontecer, levantou a varinha, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Antes que pudesse terminar de pronunciar _Expelliarmus_, ele já havia saído.

Mesmo com a tentativa dos colegas de impedir o futuro iminente, milésimos de segundos depois, para desespero completo de Harry e de todo o Departamento dos Aurores, a porta se fechou e desapareceu, deixando apenas a parede branca onde estava.

O raio vermelho atrasado bateu na alvenaria e se esvaneceu numa nuvem de poeira cintilante, e Harry nem mesmo conseguiu enxergá-la tamanho era seu choque.

.

.

Ginny não sabia onde os invasores estavam, pois não ouvira ruído algum desde que Hermione aparentemente fora nocauteada. Não sabia como eles podiam estar armados, mas provavelmente haviam furtado algumas varinhas da casa de alguém, ou não teriam conseguido cruzar a Grã-Bretanha em três dias, a pé.

Não tivera sinais de Ron desde que ele subira - esperava que não estivesse ferido. Hermione também não fazia mais barulho algum. A ruiva estava parada na cozinha, sentindo-se mal, enquanto, em algum lugar de sua casa, Comensais da Morte se locomoviam silenciosamente, prontos para pegá-la ao primeiro passo em falso.

As coisas pareciam piores quando não se tinha noção do que estava acontecendo. A única coisa que sabia era que Comensais da Morte haviam escapado de Azkaban, e que Bellatrix estava entre eles. Não sabia quantos eram, nem o quão transtornados estavam por terem ficado dezoito anos na cadeia, cercados por dementadores. Não sabia o que estava enfrentando.

Um estampido abafado sobressaltou-a. Viera dos fundos. Ela olhou pela janela da cozinha, sem sair do lugar, mas não havia nada lá fora. Fora um gato derrubando a lata de lixo, ou havia gente aparatando em seu quintal? Qualquer que fosse a verdade, ela não via nada lá fora.

- Está esperando alguém, Weasley? - disse uma voz à sua esquerda, estranha e terrivelmente familiar. Ela olhou, rapidamente, para a fonte do som, eu viu um esquisito vulto da cor da parede. Estavam usando Feitiços Desilusórios.

Desde quando estavam ali? Quanto haviam ouvido?

- Não sou mais Weasley. Meu sobrenome agora é Potter - respondeu ela, lentamente, olhando para os contornos difusos do ex-colega, Dante Dawson. Por que é que fora deixar sua varinha no quarto? Não via muitas saídas para ela no momento.

- E diz isso com orgulho, não é mesmo? - disse outra voz, que vinha da sala em direção à cozinha.

O coração de Ginny bateu mais rápido. A voz estava mais rouca, mais adulta, mas ela reconhecera, e entristecia-se com o tom que lhe era dirigido. Encarou o homem que entrou despreocupadamente no aposento.

- Pensei que fossemos amigos, Adam - disse ela, sentindo a decepção secar sua garganta. De todos eles, nunca esperaria que Adam Goldenfire viesse lhe cobrar satisfações. Depois de Jack, era o único com quem se dera bem na Ordem das Trevas.

Adam era moreno, mais alto que Harry e mais baixo que Ron. Ex-auror, não era o tipo comum mal-encarado que endossava as fileiras de Comensais da Morte. Mas agora ele estava estranho, os cabelos compridos, ralos e sujos, o rosto magro e amarelado. O ar selvagem que Ginny costumava ver nos outros agora também via em Adam.

- _Expelliarmus_ - respondeu ele, calmamente, apontando-lhe a varinha e fazendo o vaso que ela segurava voar para trás, e Ginny ouviu-o quebrando-se às suas costas instantes depois. - Amigos não mandam amigos para Azkaban.

Ela sentiu o amargo da própria consciência. Tentara livrar Adam da cadeia, mas fora possível apenas abater-lhe alguns anos de sua pena. Por mais que tivessem sido amigos, diferente dela, Adam matara pessoas enquanto trabalhava para a Ordem, e ela não fora capaz de mentir para o Ministério. O máximo que conseguira a favor dele era depor que Adam não era tão violento quanto os outros Comensais do grupo Cinco.

Agora, porém, lhe ocorria que só dissera o que via em sua rotina; nunca vira Adam em missão. Talvez ele não fosse tão inofensivo quanto sempre achara.

- O que foi o barulho, Dawson? - perguntou uma voz totalmente desconhecida, além de seu campo de visão. Dawson olhou para o lado enquanto era questionado. O Comensal desfez o feitiço que o camuflava, enquanto a outra voz acrescentava: - Pareceu aparatação.

- Não tem ninguém lá fora. Deve ter sido algo caindo - respondeu. Adam foi até a janela e observou atentamente, antes de fechar as cortinas. Dawson apontou-lhe a varinha, gratuitamente, e ela levantou as mãos, rendida. - Não receba as visitas na cozinha, Weasley. Que falta de educação…

Ele prendeu os pulsos dela nas costas com cordas com um gesto da varinha e fez um sinal para que ela se movesse. Ginny obedeceu, meio contrariada, porém conformada. Onde estava a cavalaria quando precisava dela?

Ouvia agora vozes baixas na sala. Atravessou o pequeno corredor que ligava a sala à cozinha, sendo vigiada de perto pelos dois bruxos, que vinham às suas costas. A sala estava mais escura do que antes, todas as cortinas fechadas. Ginny apenas conseguia ver as silhuetas dos móveis e sofás no cômodo, e havia mais dois vultos humanos entre eles.

- Você está grávida ou gorda, mesmo, Weasley? - debochou Dawson, desagradável como sempre. Ela ignorou-o e apertou os olhos para enxergar as pessoas que os aguardavam na sala. Um dos vultos era a silhueta alta e esguia de Bellatrix, ela tinha certeza, mas o outro ela não reconhecia. Parecia homem, forte, e em melhor estado do que todos os outros. - Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Vai cuidar da sua vida, Dawson - respondeu ela, seca, sem se intimidar com sua desvantagem. Já que estava indo de mal à pior, não iria deixar idiotas daquele nível desdenharem dela.

Mas um breve estampido fez esquentar e arder sua bochecha. Cambaleou ligeiramente, mas equilibrou-se e parou, ofegante. O desconhecido estava com a varinha apontada para ela.

- Não ouse se dirigir a ele nesse tom, sua traidora porca… Você não tem o _direito_ - disse-lhe, em voz lenta e cheia de desprezo, o homem. Ginny não conhecia sua voz.

- Traidora, eu? - perguntou ela, em voz baixa. Sentiu um sorriso inconformado entortar os próprios lábios. - Estive com ele até o fim.

- Não esteve com ele até o fim - disse o homem, despreocupadamente. - Nós estivemos - comentou, balançando a cabeça lentamente. Houve murmúrios de aprovação. - O que você estava fazendo naquela hora? Traindo-o com Potter?

_Não. Estava trancada em um armário_, pensou ela, desgostosa. Mas por que acreditariam nela?

O homem desconhecido andou, calmamente, entre os móveis. Parou em frente o espelho de parede que, Ginny percebeu, estava rachado num fractal disforme, e abaixou-se. Ginny olhou para o chão, e viu um vulto desfalecido. O homem levantou-se em seguida com uma varinha nos dedos e voltou a aproximar-se dela.

- Não está armada, não é? - perguntou-lhe, parecendo maldosamente satisfeito com isso.

- Estava segurando um vaso - disse Adam, como se achasse graça.

Eles riram brevemente, desdenhosos. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o corpo desacordado de Hermione, agora sem nada impedindo sua visão. Sentiu crescer o mal-estar - esperava que a amiga estivesse bem. Não estava se mexendo.

- Ela ainda está viva - disse-lhe o estranho, vendo para onde ela olhava. Deu um riso baixo. - Pelo menos por enquanto…

Ginny encarou-o.

- Quem é você?

Ela viu um sorriso se formar no escuro, por mais que não enxergasse suas feições claramente.

- Não se lembra de mim, GW? Acho que não se lembraria… Eu estava no grupo Seis na última vez que a vi… Mas você estava muito ocupada ostentando sua posição na cama do Lord das Trevas para reparar, não é? - provocou o homem, pegando uma mexa de cabelo dela entre os dedos.

- Tire as mãos de cima de mim - mandou ela, ríspida, afastando a cabeça. - Eu era a maior aliada dos grupos inferiores na Ordem das Trevas inteira; se não sei quem você é, provavelmente era porque sua competência não me impressionava!

O homem fechou a cara para ela. Aproximou-se dois passos e encarou-a de perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse o fedor de suor e sujeira que ele exalava.

- Você fala demais, GW… Caso não tenha percebido, está em desvantagem, e não viemos para uma visita amistosa… - ameaçou ele, em voz baixa, e continuou encarando-a por longos segundos.

Ela não abaixou os olhos. Se havia algo que ela não fazia mais era se rebaixar para que outras pessoas pudessem brincar de quem tinha mais poder. Ela nunca mais precisara se lembrar que fora uma Comandante, mas o seria de novo de precisasse.

- Por que eu estou discutindo com você? - perguntou ela, secamente. - A maior autoridade aqui é Bellatrix, e se a conheço um pouco, ela não concorda com essa idiotice.

O homem virou o rosto e riu gostosamente, como se tivesse ouvido a melhor piada em anos. Os outros dois homens também riram. Ela olhou para Bellatrix.

A silhueta moveu-se lentamente, indo parar próximo à porta, onde alguma luz entrava pelos vitrais da porta principal. Ginny então pode ver as feições da mulher, pela primeira vez em dezoito anos.

Seus cabelos estavam tão longos e desarrumados como sempre, mas agora eram predominantemente grisalhos. Sua pele estava mais seca e pálida do que nunca, e fundas olheiras tornavam sua aparência aterrorizante. Seus olhos eram fundos, inquietos e insanos. Mas quando falou, sua voz era controlada.

- Green sabe como nos levar de volta ao poder… Reergueremos a Ordem das Trevas. É assim que vai ser - disse Bellatrix, inexpressivamente.

- Green? - perguntou ela, confusa.

- Julius Green… prazer - disse o homem, com um sorriso sarcástico que começava a irritá-la profundamente, encostado no corrimão da escada.

Julius Green… Franziu a testa. Ela se lembrava do nome. Olhou para o homem com mais atenção. A claridade que entrava pela porta também iluminava seu rosto agora, e Ginny admirou-se com o quão diferente ele estava desde que estiveram em Basilisk Hall pela última vez.

Ele era um dos subalternos do grupo Seis. Ambicioso, Green trocara de cargos em tão pouco tempo quanto ela. Não fora um Algoz; seu estilo era muito mais sutil. Ginny lembrava-se dele.

Tinham exatamente a mesma idade.

Ele fora um dos dois supervisores quando era fora chefe do grupo Sete. Estava cotado para o cargo dela quando Ginny conseguiu-o… E agora ela tinha certeza de que ele havia entendido sua repentina ascensão assim que a vira na noite do baile com seu mestre.

Pelo modo como o sorriso dele alargou-se enquanto se encaravam, Ginny suspeitou que Green vira o reconhecimento aflorar em seu rosto.

- O engraçado, GW, é que consegui uma promoção na última hora - contou ele, lentamente, observando o efeito de suas palavras. - Estávamos reunidos pela última vez, em círculo… o Lord das Trevas reconheceu minha fidelidade, olhou para mim e disse: "aproxime-se, meu jovem. Faz parte do grupo Cinco agora"…

Ginny mirava-o, horrorizada. Havia um orgulho fanático na voz dele, e ao mesmo tempo um desprezo fulminante em seu olhar.

- Você não estava lá… Você nunca deveria ter pertencido ao grupo Cinco… Ele percebeu isso, e ele deu o cargo a quem _realmente_ merecia! - afirmou Green, em voz baixa, satisfeita e visivelmente perturbada.

Ela não tinha realmente medo nem de Adam, nem de Bellatrix e muito menos de Dante Dawson… Mas estava com medo deste homem.

- Você está insinuando… que o Lord das Trevas se enganou quando decidiu me beneficiar, ao invés de você? - perguntou ela, cautelosamente, pensando bem nas palavras.

Julius Green desencostou-se da escada e hesitou antes de responder.

- Não. O Lord das Trevas não se enganava… Mas podia ser manipulado. E você sabia como fazer isso, GW…

Ela não respondeu. Sim, manipulava Tom constantemente, mas raramente em benefício próprio. Além do mais, sabia que só conseguia aquilo quando o amante se deixava manipular. Ginny nunca tivera realmente poder real sobre as decisões do mestre: apenas dava sugestões.

Aonde Green queria chegar? Queria que ela pedisse desculpas por ter se envolvido com Tom e atrapalhado o curso natural das coisas? Queria que ela admitisse que fora uma intrusa, uma estranha na Ordem das Trevas, e que nunca devia ter estado lá? Queria que ela confessasse que se não tivesse se envolvido, seu mestre ainda estaria vivo?

- Ajoelhe-se - ordenou Green, de repente, apontando-lhe as duas varinhas que segurava. Ela hesitou por alguns segundos, mas obedeceu. Quanto menos indisposições arranjasse com os invasores, mais chances tinha de ficar ilesa. E precisava ficar ilesa, pelo bebê que esperava… pela pequena Julliet.

Por mais que estivesse com um mal pressentimento.

- _Crucio_ - disse Green, friamente.

Ela sentiu uma dor que não experimentava há muito tempo. Como se esticassem seu corpo até o limite, torcessem-no, perfurassem-no o serrassem-no em vários pontos. Não soube se gritara: não ouvia nem via nada. Apenas sentia uma dor, extensa em contínua como um choque elétrico.

Durou pouco. Ginny sentia o corpo latejar, mas ele não doía mais como se estivesse sendo puxado e esfolado. Sentia a poeira do carpete entrar em suas narinas.

- Isso foi por sua traição… Por ter feito ele achar que você era importante, por ter deixado ele morrer, e por ter corrido para os braços do Potter antes que fosse mandada para Azkaban, sua vagabunda - sussurrou a voz demente de Green, num rosnado, bem perto de seu ouvido. - Você não sente culpa?

_Todos os dias_, pensou ela, engolindo o choro. As palavras eram piores do que a maldição.

Mesmo assim, ela levantou o corpo o máximo que pode, ergueu a visão borrada e procurou Bellatrix.

- Você não contou a eles? Conte a eles qual foi o último desejo dele! Conte a eles por que foi que ele morreu! Você não está sendo fiel a ele, Bella! - disse, suplicante e acusadora, ao mesmo tempo.

A Comensal devolveu seu olhar. Ela parecia estranha, confusa e transtornada. Seus olhos entravam e saiam de foco, e Ginny achou que ela não havia ouvido.

- Cale a boca, GW! Não vai manipular Lestrange também como fazia…!

- Ele queria que continuássemos o trabalho dele, queria que fossemos até o fim! Era isso o que ele queria, _o que ele sempre quis_! - respondeu Bellatrix, de repente, numa voz rápida, alta, como se para calar pensamentos dentro da própria cabeça.

- _Não_! Você sabe que não é verdade! Ele falou com você na noite anterior, você sabe o que ele queria! - acusou, em voz alta, olhando fixamente para a mulher. - _Ele confiava em você, Bella_!

Bellatrix virou-se, negando com a cabeça, perturbada. Apoiou as mãos na mesinha ao lado da porta e não olhou mais para ela, como se não quisesse mais discutir.

Ginny respirou fundo. Bellatrix era o mais próximo que tinha de um aliado, mas não estava sendo de grande ajuda. O que haviam feito com ela? Mais dezoito anos cercada por dementadores e por Comensais da Morte fanáticos para embaralhar-lhe a cabeça, suas cartas sendo a única fonte de realidade, teriam sido o motivo do estado da ex-colega?

- Suas tentativas de confundi-la são patéticas, GW - disse Green, contente com o fracasso de sua tentativa, em meio ao silêncio. - Você não tem saída.

Ginny baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se derrotada. Já não estava na idade de reagir e não havia ninguém para salvá-la desta vez. Ron e Hermione estavam desacordados, e Harry não estava ali.

Uma idéia repentina fez gelar suas vísceras. E se o alvo não fosse ela? E se estivessem apenas mantendo-a de refém? Se eles queriam terminar o que Tom começara, então o objetivo era… matar Harry.

- Dawson, o irmão dela deve estar acordando. Por que não o convida a se juntar a nós? - disse o líder, em voz baixa, mas autoritária.

- Com prazer - respondeu o outro.

Ginny ouviu passos subindo a escada e desaparecer no andar de cima.

.

**III**

.

O relógio fazia o único som da sala, mecânico e contínuo. Fazia três minutos que todos estavam em silêncio. Apenas alguns ruídos abafados no andar de cima indicavam algum sinal de movimento.

Não lamentaria se dependesse apenas dela acabar com o confronto: ultimamente o desejo de reencontrar o grande amor de sua vida era terrivelmente atraente. Ginny, porém, sabia que morrer não era uma opção - não podia abandonar Harry, nem seus pais, nem Richard, e muito menos a criança que ainda não nascera e que dependia exclusivamente de seu ventre para sobreviver.

Havia mais coisas em jogo do que havia vinte anos atrás, onde não precisaria que sua família sofresse sua perda mais do que já sofria, sem amigos e sem quem realmente se importasse, exceto Harry. Mas há vinte anos ela não se importaria se ele sofresse.

E há vinte anos não tinha motivos para desejar morrer.

- O que é que vocês querem de mim? - perguntou, depois de um suspiro cansado. - Já teriam me matado se eu fosse o alvo.

Green caminhava lentamente ao redor da sala, em silêncio, enquanto Adam observava-a atentamente às suas costas, caso ela resolvesse correr, como via pelo reflexo do espelho sobre a lareira à sua frente. Bellatrix estava no mesmo lugar onde parara, momentos atrás, e agora se distraía observando os porta-retratos sobre a estante.

- Pensei que fosse óbvio - respondeu o líder do grupo, calmamente agora.

- Mas não é - respondeu Ginny.

O outro continuou andando e não respondeu de imediato.

- Acha que vamos reerguer a Ordem das Trevas sozinhos? A comunidade mágica nunca nos temeria o suficiente - disse o homem, por fim, inalterado.

- E acha que eu vou… - começou ela, desconfiada, mas parou.

Virou-se para encarar o homem que andava pela sua sala. Eles não queriam vingança, nem aliados - queriam um líder.

Um líder com tanto poder quanto o antecessor.

Ela sentiu o rosto empalidecer. Olhou para Bellatrix. A bruxa estava inclinada para um porta-retrato prateado, onde ela sabia haver uma fotografia de Richard, arrumado para o primeiro dia de trabalho no Ministério. A mulher sorria levemente, os pensamentos perdidos.

Durante todos aqueles anos, Ginny lhe escrevera. Lhe mandara cartas, fotos, para mostrar que o garoto estava bem, feliz, e que ela soubesse que sua ajuda não havia sido em vão. Quando fora que Bellatrix deixara de ver Richard como o garoto pelo qual seu amado mestre se sacrificara e começara a vê-lo como sucessor em potencial?

Mas não ia deixar que tocassem em seu filho. O que quer que pretendessem, ela não ia deixar!

Pelo menos eles pareciam achar que ele iria chegar a qualquer momento… Talvez a briga tivesse vindo em boa hora, e talvez fosse bom ela ficar quieta. Logo alguém viria checar por que Ron e Hermione não haviam voltado, e seriam resgatados. Richard nem mesmo precisaria chegar perto da casa.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, manter os invasores falando, para ganhar tempo. Antes que emitisse qualquer ruído, porém, Green falou, sério:

- Dawson está demorando.

Ginny viu pelo espelho o homem trocar um olhar com Adam. Bellatrix olhou em sua direção, porém seus olhos eram vagos, como se apenas tivesse percebido uma alteração no clima da conversa. A velha bruxa então tornou a se virar para as estantes cheias de fotografias, deslocando-se sem pressa para observá-las, uma a uma.

Agora que haviam mencionado, Ginny não ouvia mais nada no andar de cima. Será que Ron recobrara os sentidos e imobilizara o invasor?

- Goldenfire…

- Não vou lá em cima sozinho.

- Lestrange…

Bellatrix deu uma risada rouca ao ouvir seu nome.

- Como é que eu poderia ajudar? Cuspindo? - disse ela, desdenhosa, antes mesmo que Green propusesse algo, sem se virar de onde estava. - Por que não vai você?

- E deixar ela escapar? - retrucou o homem, e Ginny entendeu que ele se referia a ela.

- Não vamos deixar ela escapar - disse Bellatrix, calmamente. Ela virou-se dos retratos que estava olhando, e Ginny achou que ela parecia menos louca. - Faça o que quiser, eu não vou lá em cima.

- Que seja! Goldenfire, vamos subir. E você, Lestrange, nem ouse nos trair… - alertou Green, em voz baixa, apontando-lhe a varinha brevemente antes de virar e fazer um sinal para Adam. Os dois homens enfeitiçaram seus sapatos e Ginny viu-os subirem silenciosamente as escadas, com os cantos dos olhos.

Ela olhou para Bellatrix depois que viu os homens desaparecerem no patamar superior. A bruxa encarava-a, com o que parecia ser um meio-sorriso.

- De que lado você está? - perguntou ela, num sussurro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - rebateu a mais velha, evasiva, tomando o lugar do outro e passando a caminhar lentamente pelo cômodo, embora o fizesse na frente de Ginny e não às suas costas. Ela não tirara nenhuma varinha do bolso para fazer a guarda, o que era no mínimo curioso, tratando-se de Bellatrix; Ginny já presenciara a comensal em ação, e não era assim que ela agia.

- Você parece ter mudado muito desde a última vez que nos vimos - comentou Ginny, porque não gostava do silêncio que fazia quando se calavam.

Ela viu que a outra sorria quando ela tornou a entrar na frente do vitral da porta. Um sorriso estranho, nervoso.

- Azkaban faz isso - foi a breve resposta que obteve. Bellatrix continuou sua lenta caminhada, observando as coisas ao redor. Parou em frente a lareira e tocou um pequeno vaso decorativo sobre a moldura, e isso pareceu divertir a mulher, pois ela riu brevemente. - É claro que você não sabe disso… Esteve vivendo aqui, neste pequeno luxo, com fogo para te aquecer no inverno e flores para embelezar seu lar…

Ginny não estava animada para discutir quem levara a melhor nessa história toda. Ambas sabiam bem que ela tivera motivos para escapar da prisão, enquanto Bellatrix não tinha nem como tentar se defender. A diferença entre o modo como as duas serviram ao Lord das Trevas era gritante.

- Por que está obedecendo este cara? - perguntou, em voz baixa e intrigada, mudando de assunto. - Você é uma Comandante!

Bellatrix demorou para responder, e voltou a andar.

- Não comando nada dentro de Azkaban. Green sabia como sair, e é melhor do que nada.

Ginny continuou encarando-a.

- Bella… Você foi braço direito do Lord das Trevas. Você tem o direito, ao menos, de carregar uma varinha - sussurrou ela, arriscando a suspeita que vinha tendo.

A bruxa parou de andar, mas Ginny não conseguia ver seu rosto no escuro. Viu a silhueta da mulher estender a mão para tocar os utensílios da lareira, e ninguém disse nada nos segundos que se seguiram.

Uma voz masculina no cômodo sobressaltou-as.

- Não tem ninguém lá em cima - disse Adam, com uma voz nervosa. Os passos silenciosos dos homens livrou-os de serem anunciados. - Nem Dawson, nem o Auror…

- O que você fez, GW? - perguntou Green, parecendo alterado. Antes que ela olhasse pelo espelho, dedos violentos seguraram firmemente seus cabelos e sacudiu sua cabeça. - _Como foi que fez isso?_ - quis saber, irracionalmente.

- Como é que eu vou saber, animal estúpido? - ganiu ela, sentindo a dor de ter vários fios de cabelo arrancados da cabeça. - Estou desarmada e amarrada, seu infeliz!

- Acha que sou idiota? Acha que não sei que colocou armadilhas pela casa? Onde está Dawson? - rugiu o homem, desvairado de raiva.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em impropérios para responder, uma voz baixa, mas ao mesmo tempo muito audível, como se ressoasse dentro deles, fez-se audível na sala.

- Dawson fugiu como um cachorro: com o rabo entre as pernas. Ou melhor… _tentou_.

Pontuando a frase, um objeto vindo do andar superior tiritou no chão de tacos, fazendo um ruído solitário no silêncio profundo que se fez. Todos olharam para a varinha que rolou brevemente pelo chão, chocados demais para reagir. Ginny não reconheceu a varinha que parou ao encostar no tapete, então só podia supor que era a que Dawson estivera usando. Olhou para cima, além dos balaústres do pavimento superior, mas assim como os outros, não viu ninguém.

Ela tinha certeza de que os ex-colegas também estavam com a mesma sensação arrepiante de como se um fantasma do passado tivesse ecoado do além… Entretanto, logo depois do choque inicial, Ginny entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

A mulher experimentou uma felicidade que aqueceu seu peito por dois segundos antes de sentir a opressão agourenta daquela situação. Por mais que significasse muito para ela, ela desejava que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo.

Os dois Comensais despejaram feitiços contra o lugar onde suspeitaram ouvir a voz, mas os jatos luminosos apenas sacudiram a parede do átrio superior e derrubaram um quadro. Não, ele não se demoraria ali… Ela correu os olhos por todo o corredor do primeiro andar, mas não viu nada, tampouco. Podia estar em qualquer lugar…

Os invasores pareciam nervosos. Enquanto Adam dava voltas sem sair do lugar procurando ao redor, Green movia apenas os olhos, reflexivo. Bellatrix estava estática, ainda ao lado da lareira, como se uma mão de gelo segurasse-a pelo pescoço.

Pareciam perceber com quem estavam lidando, e pareciam saber que seus movimentos eram imprevisíveis.

Mas então Ginny sentiu a ponta de uma varinha cutucar-lhe a parte de trás da cabeça. Finalmente, estava servindo ao que havia sido proposto: ao papel de refém.

- É você, _Richard_? - perguntou Green, em voz alta o suficiente para se fazer audível. - Por que não aparece para conversarmos?

_Não obedeça_, desejou ela, com todas as forças, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

- Acho que podemos conversar normalmente assim - respondeu a voz do filho, imperturbável, do que podia ser de qualquer lugar. - E eu recomendo que se afastem da minha mãe.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio enquanto Green considerava. Ele iria obedecer?

- Acho que não. Sabe, não quero machucá-la… Apenas estávamos aqui relembrando os velhos tempos… Falando de como a vida mudou quando ela deixou de se chamar GW e passou a se chamar Sra. Potter… - acrescentou Green, quase casualmente, mas Ginny via o quão maldoso o homem estava sendo.

Richard não respondeu. Pudera, pensou Ginny, ele devia estar ocupado tentando digerir a segunda pior informação que estava tendo aquelas semana. Ela havia contado-lhe que fora uma Comensal da Morte, não _aquele_ Comensal em especial…

- Não me diga que não havia contado a ele, GW? - disse Green, fingindo espanto. Ela estava olhando fixamente para a mesinha à sua frente e recusou-se a olhar para seu seqüestrador. - O que mais você não contou?

- Harry, o Ministério da Magia e eu não vimos necessidade em contar várias coisas - respondeu ela, constrangida e decepcionada consigo mesma em admitir aquilo na frente do filho, mas conformada; cedo ou tarde ele teria que saber.

- Como com quem você dormia, por exemplo? - provocou o Comensal, achando que estava revelando algo.

Ginny não respondeu.

- Você chegou muito tarde se pretendia que essa notícia fosse novidade - respondeu a voz de Richard, seca. Ela sentiu-se mais envergonhada do que nunca.

Green fez breve silêncio, como se não fosse esta a resposta que esperava.

- Então você sabe que é filho…

- …de Harry Potter, sei - disse a voz do filho, levemente mais alta, como se desafiasse-os a discordar.

Houve mais cinco segundos de silêncio. Ninguém parecia respirar com a blasfêmia anunciada.

- Querendo ou não, garoto… Você é o último descendente vivo de Salazar Slytherin - disse Green, a aparente calma que antes havia na sua voz vacilando.

E então, uma risada fria e sarcástica de quem ouvira um piada tão ridícula que não conseguira ficar impassível ecoou na casa. A semelhança com a risada que o pai do garoto usava com mais freqüência era tão intensa que Ginny duvidava que nenhum deles tivesse relacionado com a situação de perigo em que todos se encontravam depois que a risada terminasse.

Foram raras as ocasiões que Ginny vira o filho rir assim, e em todas elas ele estava terrivelmente furioso.

- Desculpe - debochou Richard, ainda com uma voz divertida, tentando parar de rir. - "_Descendente de Salazar Slythern_"… Isso tudo ainda me é muito engraçado. Digo, essa supervalorização do passado de Hogwarts e tudo o mais… Ao que isso me dá direito, exatamente?

Os Comensais estavam se entreolhando, e Green parecia estar inchando de raiva. Ginny sabia que aquele sarcasmo humorado era mais sangue dela do que qualquer coisa, e sorriu.

- Espero que eu tenha herdado algum imóvel - continuou o rapaz, zombeteiro, ignorando a indignação com o pouco caso dele ao que os invasores consideravam tão importante. - Digo, qual a vantagem em ser herdeiro de alguma coisa se não houver lucro, não é mesmo? Não que meu pai, o meu _verdadeiro_ pai, pretenda me deixar sem herança, mas… Descobrir que se tem direito a mais alguma coisa é sempre bem-vindo. Ou você estava se referindo àquela maldita tradição do legado?

Ninguém deixou de reparar que a voz tornara-se muito diferente na última pergunta. Havia um quê ameaçador por trás das palavras.

- Você pode desdenhar, Richard… - disse Green, parecendo fazer esforço para se controlar. Ginny sentia a ponta da varinha que ele lhe mirava tremer. - Mas o que você herdou foi um poder assustadoramente incrível. Um poder capaz de fazer qualquer pessoa, bruxo ou trouxa, se ajoelhar diante de você… E esse poder você só poderá descobrir quando se livrar destes paradigmas sobre bem e mal que enfiaram na sua cabeça durante todos esses anos. O Lord das Trevas foi um visionário, capaz de enxergar a ameaça que os trouxas representam para o nosso povo, que tem o direito de não precisar se esconder como animais. Você pode não entender o verdadeiro sentido dos ideais dele, mas foi tudo pela comunidade mágica. Tudo para nos dar direitos e mostrar ao mundo que não somos inferiores! E você herdou tudo o que precisa para continuar o que ele começou: poder, instinto de liderança e estratégia…!

- Alto lá, _eu_ era a estrategista - interrompeu Ginny, tão indignada com fala que não conseguiu se conter frente à uma oportunidade para descontinuar o discurso. - E você realmente acredita nessa baboseira de que "os trouxas são inferiores, portanto vamos colocá-los onde merecem"? Isso era ladainha que ele inventou para fanáticos como você o apoiarem contra o Ministério, não houve realmente nenhum motivo altruísta para…

Green a atacou. A dor excruciante da maldição a pegou desprevenida. Sentiu os músculos dos braços presos distenderem, dolorosamente, enquanto a Cruciatus torcia seu corpo. Durou mais tempo do que a anterior, e começou a doer tanto que ela sentiu que desmaiaria assim que acabasse.

Tudo parou de repente, e ela escorregou para o chão. Confusa e sentindo a visão escura, ela ainda sentia seu corpo doer e latejar em vários pontos.

Aos poucos, começou a ouvir gritos e estrondos acima de sua cabeça. Aquilo tudo ficou em segundo plano, porém: uma dor que começara fraca e sintomática da maldição que recebera começou a ficar terrivelmente forte e alarmante. Seu abdome era o ápice.

Ela não podia acreditar, e não queria, mas tinha a forte impressão de que o trauma estava lhe causando um aborto. Desesperada, com lágrimas surgindo nos olhos, ela olhou desesperada ao redor, procurando alguma coisa - qualquer coisa – que pudesse ajudá-la, mas estava presa numa posição complicada e dolorosa.

- Aqui – disse, uma voz rouca, de repente, perto o suficiente para assustá-la. Alguém enfiou as mãos debaixo de suas axilas e puxou-a para trás do sofá, barricando-a contra o fogo cruzado. – Não acredito que pegaram minha varinha…

- Mione? – perguntou, a voz embargada de dor. – Você não estava desmaiada?

- Estava – respondeu a amiga, ainda com a voz meio áspera. Não deu mais explicações. – Você está bem?

Ela não conseguiu responder. Uma dor lancinante percorreu seu ventre, e ela não conseguiu fazer nada além de chorar.

- Meu Deus – murmurou Hermione, e algo aterrissou sobre o braço do sofá, e passou por cima delas, caindo do outro lado da sala com estrondo. Os gritos e estampidos eram altos demais, e Ginny não conseguia nem pensar direito com a dor que sentia. Uma cãibra em seu ombro apoiado no chão ardeu, e então percebeu que estava com os braços livres. Hermione jogou para o lado um caco do espelho em que batera ao ser atacada, e Ginny viu que havia uma mancha coagulada de sangue pela testa da amiga. Aparentemente apagara ao bater a cabeça, mas não havia sido estuporada. Acordara em algum momento e resolvera não demonstrar. Sorte para elas que Hermione havia prestado atenção no treinamento de quando entrara para o departamento de Aurores.

- O que está acontecendo? – sussurrou, febril, para a outra, mas Hermione não estava mais prestando atenção. Olhava por cima do braço do sofá quando Ginny olhou pela última vez, antes de precisar apertar os olhos. Seu ventre sofria espasmos terríveis e ela tentava com todas as forças não pensar no que achava que estava acontecendo. Precisou morder o lábio inferior para não gritar.

Então houve um grito alto, algo quebrou a mesinha de vidro ali perto, houve um clarão de luz e um som surdo de um corpo caindo ao seu lado. Tudo ficou quente, e então, escuro.

.

.

Ginny piscou para a luz forte em seu rosto.

Sentia-se mal, meio insensível, meio enjoada. Seu corpo todo parecia pinicar desconfortavelmente e suas costas estavam frias e duras.

- Ela acordou – disse uma voz estranha, e pareceu ecoar como se viesse de dentro de uma galeria deserta.

A luz forte em seus olhos de repente cessou, e ela viu a silhueta de um rosto surgir em sua frente. Ela apertou os olhos, mas não conseguia enxergar quem era.

- Ginny – disse a pessoa. Ela piscou. – Ginny? Você está bem?

Era a voz de Harry, ela percebeu. Agora que sabia disso, via os cabelos arrepiados recortados contra a luz, e tudo fez sentido.

- Harry…

Mas antes que pudesse saber o que dizer, um jorro nauseante de compreensão havia atingido seu estômago. Estava atrás do sofá com Hermione, Richard estava duelando com os fugitivos, alguém havia sido nocauteado, e ela estava com a terrível impressão de que estava sofrendo um aborto. Foi quando tudo explodiu.

Ela sentiu a pressão cair quando tentou se sentar, e mais de uma mão a forçou a continuar deitada. Arregalou os olhos para Harry (agora enxergava-o) e por um momento conseguiu apenas ofegar, já que não conseguia encontrar as palavras.

- O que aconteceu? _O que aconteceu_? Onde está Richard? Onde está Mione? Vocês pegaram _eles_…?

- Calma. Respire. Não- não há perigo agora – disse Harry, tentando parecer calmo, mas Ginny percebeu que havia algo errado. Ele estava suando, e estava pálido como a morte. As mãos que ele colocara sobre as dela quando ela tentou se levantar tremiam, e estavam geladas. Havia vozes agitadas ao seu redor.

- Harry… - começou ela, agora mais efusiva. – Por favor!

Ele hesitou antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Então olhou além por um instante, pareceu engolir em seco e falou, por fim.

- Ok. Eu quero que escute, que fique calma, o estamos tomando conta de… de tudo. Você não está bem… - disse, olhando para ela com grande preocupação naqueles olhos verdes. – Você… você sofreu um…

Mas ele parecia incapaz de continuar.

- Eu sofri um aborto, não foi? – ela sussurrou, sentindo uma parcela daquela sensação aterradora e surreal que era a de perder algo que é muito querido. O som pareceu diminuir de volume, como se houvesse água em seus ouvidos.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo péssimo. Mas por mais que Ginny estivesse desolada com a informação, não era totalmente surpreendente. Ela pressentira aquilo, e depois daquela grande explosão, de certa forma sabia que não havia como o feto ter sobrevivido.

- O que mais? – perguntou ela, a voz falha. – Me conte tudo, por favor.

Ele apertou mais a mão dela.

- Dawson e Goldenfire estavam mortos quando chegamos – continuou Harry, parecendo partilhar do mesmo sentimento que ela. Agora que começara, tinha que continuar. – Lestrange e Green gravemente feridos. Hermione…

- Sim? – perguntou ela, sentindo um calafrio terrível passar as unhas por sua espinha, porque Harry parara para engolir em seco. – Hermione…?

- Ela também estava gravemente ferida – murmurou ele, e pareceu custar-lhe um esforço enorme. Suas mãos tremiam mais do que nunca. – Ela… Nós não chegamos a tempo, Ginny…

Mas ela não estava mais ouvindo. Agora realmente o som estava em segundo plano, e havia um zumbido seco, engraçado em seus ouvidos. O que eles estava dizendo? Como assim não haviam chegado à tempo? Hermione… _Hermione estava morta_?

Não era possível. Ela estava bem, estava viva! Ela dissera "meu Deus" e se abaixara quando um corpo fora atirado em sua direção! Estava bem ao seu lado quando houve o clarão ensurdecedor!

Ela não estava mais enxergando Harry. Havia apenas um borrão tremeluzente de uma silhueta novamente. O sal das lágrimas fizeram arder em brasa seu rosto, mas ela nem deu importância.

- Meu filho, Harry – disse, ouvindo sua voz vir estranha, irreconhecível, da mais profunda miséria. – Onde está meu filho?

Agora o marido não conseguia mais disfarçar sua dor, e mesmo sem conseguir vê-lo, Ginny sabia que ele estava chorando.

- Não sabemos… A maldição saiu de sua varinha, Ginny… Com _certeza_ foi um acidente, mas… Ele desaparatou. Com a Capa da Invisibilidade. Não sabemos… Ele não quis… Ah, Ginny! Ele está sendo procurado.

Procurado. A palavra se repetiu na cabeça dela até que ela tivesse ânsias de vômito. _Procurado_! Seu filho, seu garotinho, _procurado_! Como um criminoso… _como um assassino_! Não!

A desorientação era maior que a dor. Aquilo não fazia sentido, não podia fazer. Ela não podia acreditar. Não queria acreditar. Seu filho, seu único filho agora… foragido. Como um animal acuado. Como eles se atreviam?

Só porque eles sabiam que o garoto era filho de Lord Voldemort. O que mais eles sabiam? Não sabiam nada. Nada! Richard não era um assassino, ele apenas voltara para ajudá-la e…

E era tudo sua culpa.

Vazio. Ela nem se lembrou do quanto gritara antes de perder os sentidos.

.

.

Ela acordou sentindo-se estranhamente pesada. Estava num quarto, e era totalmente branco. Havia apenas um lençol sobre ela, mas não sentia frio. O ambiente era morno, impessoal, desagradável.

Já estivera ali antes algumas vezes. Era o St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos.

Achava que seu caso era acidente.

Um barulhinho à sua esquerda a fez virar a cabeça. Harry estava ali, mas ele estava ocupado e não parecia ter percebido que ela acordara.

Ele estava com um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos. Ao lado da cadeira onde ele estava e em frente a uma janela, num criado mudo, havia um copo d'água e um envelope de aparência velha e apenas duas palavras na superfície. Ela sabia quais eram, mesmo sem conseguir enxergar àquela distância.

Harry parecia abatido. Seus ombros estavam caídos, e ele fixava a carta que um dia o homem que (mais) amara escrevera para ela, antes de morrer. E seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Ela desejava perguntar onde Harry encontrara aquilo, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Apenas continuou olhando-o, até que ele levantasse os olhos e encontrasse-a acordada.

O marido pareceu gelar por um segundo quando fitou seus olhos, mas em seguida soltou o ar, aliviado. Ele levantou-se, pousou o pergaminho sobre o envelope, e aproximou-se.

- Por um momento achei que não estivesse respirando – disse ele, em voz baixa, e passou uma mão pelo seu rosto, carinhosamente, embora a sensação fosse estranha. – Como se sente?

- Desolada – respondeu ela, em voz rouca. De repente pareceu custar um esforço enorme de seu rosto mexer a boca. – Tive a esperança de que tivesse sido um sonho muito ruim.

Ele repuxou os lábios no que poderia ser um sorriso, mas que na verdade era desprazer. Negou com a cabeça.

- Como está Ron? – perguntou ela, a pergunta vindo tão espontaneamente quanto a idéia aterrorizante.

Harry suspirou. Não olhava para ela, mas pegou sua mão esquerda entre as dele.

- Está mal. Os garotos ainda não sabem… Seus pais estão com eles. Mas cedo ou tarde… - Ele deu outro suspiro e seus olhos pareceram muito brilhantes por trás dos óculos. – Isto está sendo _muito_ difícil, sabe?

Ela apertou a mão dele em resposta. Ginny sabia. Era como perder um membro do corpo.

- Quanto tempo eu… - começou ela, mas parou. Estivera desacordada? Em estado de choque? Não se lembrava de nada.

- Você esteve catatônica por algum tempo, depois apagou por algumas horas. São quase duas da manhã – respondeu Harry, numa voz baixa tão cheia de cansaço que ela quase podia sentir. Ele parecia tão velho agora. Havia alguns fios brancos nos milímetros de barba que crescera em seu rosto durante aquele período de tempo. Talvez estivesse crescendo há três dias. Não era esse o tempo que se passara desde que os Comensais haviam fugido? – Mas não passou nem um dia aqui. Está sentindo dor?

- Não – negou ela. Não estava. Pelo menos não fisicamente. Aquela que triturava seu coração era como uma lembrança realista da mesma dor que sentira há muitos anos. Ela sabia conviver com aquela dor melhor do que ninguém.

- Isso é ótimo, querida – disse ele, gentil como sempre. Ele inclinou-se e deu um beijo em sua testa. – Descanse um pouco. Acho que preciso avisar alguém que você acordou.

Ela assentiu. Quando ele estava saindo, porém, ela tornou a chamá-lo.

- Harry. – Ele parou na porta. – Onde achou a carta?

Ele fez uma expressão estranha, como se estivesse constrangido e terrivelmente infeliz ao mesmo tempo.

- No bolso de Hermione – disse ele, por fim. – Me desculpe.

- Eu não me importo – respondeu. Ele continuou olhando-a por mais algum tempo, então saiu do quarto, fechando a porta de leve.

Ela não se importava mesmo. Não mais. Estava com Harry havia dezessete anos e ele sempre estivera ao seu lado. Não havia nada que precisasse esconder dele, e Ginny sabia que teria que ter alguém ao seu lado para suportar aquela crise. Não deveriam ter segredos.

Ginny suspirou. Bellatrix fora manipulada, Hermione estava morta, sua gravidez estava interrompida e Richard estava em algum lugar, fugindo pelo que ela e Harry haviam se esforçado por anos e anos para que nunca acontecesse. Sua família estava destruída. Mesmo que conseguisse engravidar de novo aos trinta e sete anos, sua vida com Harry sofrera danos irreparáveis. Havia Ron, que devia estar completamente destruído, e havia os filhos deles, que ainda não sabiam que a mãe não voltaria para a casa. Havia Richard, que mesmo que fosse absolvido do julgamento pelo qual deveria passar se fosse capturado ou se entregasse espontaneamente, sempre conviveria com a terrível culpa de não ter conseguido controlar seus poderes e ter matado duas pessoas, talvez quatro, e entre elas a própria madrinha.

Sua vida estava destruída.

Talvez tudo tivesse sido sua culpa. Tudo tinha relação com o que fizera no passado. _Nunca_ deveria ter se envolvido com O Lord das Trevas. Ele mexera com forças maiores quando se envolvera com ele; Ginny nunca deveria ter sido capaz de retirá-lo de transe de crueldade em que estivera mergulhado a vida toda. Ele não deveria ter sido capaz de ter um filho, de ter amado alguém e morrido por isso. Aquilo abalara as linhas do destino. Havia o Bem e o Mal, e ela nunca devia ter se metido a mediar esses dois planos.

Estava pagando por sua arrogância, afinal. Infelizmente, quem estivesse próximo a ela também sofreria seus castigos.

Estranhamente, o amargo daquela situação era seco. Não havia lágrimas. Sentia-se vazia, sem-sentido. Sentia-se morta.

Ela tentou virar-se de lado. Havia um suor febril em suas costas, onde estava deitada que estava incomodando-a. Precisou, porém, segurar o aparador do leito para conseguir se virar. Não houve dor, mas uma sensação estranha de desequilíbrio. Ela olhou para a mão direita, que usara para segurar na lateral da cama e sentiu a respiração vacilar.

Aquilo não era uma mão. O que sustentava aquilo também não era um braço. Era um plástico queimado e repuxado que terminava em uma garra de três dedos destruídos.

Ginny ficou encarando aquilo com choque por quase um minuto. Queria ter certeza de que não era uma alucinação.

Por fim sentou-se. Um pensamento terrível a fez gelar. Havia uma possibilidade, uma possibilidade terrível… Quando sentira a explosão, quando tudo ficara quente e branco…

_Deus, não!_

Ela levantou-se da cama alta, por mais estranhos que estivessem seus movimentos. Quando os dois pés tocaram o chão, ela se desequilibrou perigosamente. Tentando não pensar e não olhar para baixo, ela pulou como podia em direção ao criado mudo próximo de onde Harry estivera sentado momentos atrás. Ela segurou-se rapidamente no móvel, e a carta que estava ali em cima escorregou para o chão. Felizmente ela conseguiu segurar o copo antes que virasse a caísse no chão. Ele transbordou um pouco e molhou o envelope. Se fosse um daí atrás ela teria se importado com isso, mas não naquele momento.

Naquele momento, tudo o que interessava estava bem na sua frente.

Ginny fitou o próprio reflexo no vidro da janela, lívida. Seu coração bateu forte por um momento, depois hesitou.

Aquele não era seu rosto. A metade direita toda parecia pertencer a qualquer outro ser que não humano. Era uma cera disforme, lisa e esticada sobre seus ossos. Sua boca estendia um sorriso sádico, torto e terrível, e seu olho seria um eterno rasgo fundido na pele. Seu cabelo havia queimado daquele lado, mostrando um grosseiro couro cabeludo com o que parecia ser os vestígios de uma orelha derretida e fios vermelhos se arrepiando no topo.

Ela queria gritar. Queria exteriorizar o pavor que estava sentindo, mas não conseguia. Conseguia apenas tremer.

A maldição de Richard destruíra a metade direita de seu rosto, tronco, braços e pernas. Devia estar se esvaindo em sangue quando encontraram-na e por isso haviam tratado-a com ditamno para salvar sua vida, e aquilo a transformaria num ser horrível, numa aberração ambulante para sempre. Uma aberração que não conseguiria nem mesmo segurar a varinha direito.

Não… _Não podia ser verdade!_

Ela queria quebrar aquele vidro, queria virar o criado mudo, a cadeira… Queria quebrar todo aquele quarto de hospital. Queria gritar. Queria se machucar, o suficiente para não enxergar, ouvir nem falar nunca mais. O suficiente para nunca mais pensar.

Queria, realmente queria.

Mas não conseguia… Não conseguia nem respirar.

De repente seu reflexo ficou mais forte, mais descarnado e aterrorizante. O cabelo que pendia na frente do lado intacto de seu rosto balançou um pouco, mostrando seu olho bom. Estava úmido e havia transbordado.

Ela olhou para baixo. Uma luz dourada, irregular, vinha de cima do criado mudo. Ela olhou para o envelope onde ainda se podia ler "Para GW" em nanquim preto. A lágrima que escorrera de seu olho pingara sobre a parte inferior do "G", e corroia o pergaminho. Continuou corroendo enquanto ela olhava. E por baixo, ouro, brilhante e incandescente.

Estava ficando louca, pensou. Perdera o juízo. Enquanto isso, o envelope ia desaparecendo, se consumindo sozinho bem ali na sua frente, e lá dentro havia um objeto de ouro que emitia um brilho dourado. Como um animal que tinha a carne decomposta e os ossos expostos.

Então ela viu o objeto de ouro. Ele foi se tornando visível, aos poucos, e Ginny enxergou pontinhos verdes e roxos, brilhando como pequenos faróis coloridos. O esqueleto de ouro foi tomando forma, e Ginny viu uma estrela.

Uma estrela de cinco pontas. Dourada. Pontilhada de ametistas e peridotos.

Ela arregalou o olho esquerdo.

O Pentagrama de Ouro. Aquele objeto pelo qual ela e Tom entraram uma vez em Hogwarts e vasculharam as dependências de Dumbledore. Aquele objeto que dera poderes fantásticos a tantos outros bruxos ao longo da história. Aquele objeto que teria impedido Tom de morrer se ele não tivesse colocado-o dentro daquele envelope e deixado para ela.

Fazia dezessete anos que não o via.

Ela ergueu a mão mutilada onde só restava o polegar, o indicador e o médio, e alisou a luz etérea que o Pentagrama emanava. A luz dourada tocou a palma de sua mão, e ela pode ver uma sombra do que foram todos os seus dedos ainda no dia anterior, para seu espanto. Como um fantasma translúcido, deixando novamente sua pele vistosa e aveludada. Talvez não se lembrasse de sua mão assim no dia anterior; ela olhou para a mão esquerda e viu algumas marcas de idade.

Aquele objeto fascinante estava trazendo uma memória bem mais antiga. Talvez de dez, quinze anos atrás. O espectro de mão que a luz dourada mostrava era jovem, muito mais jovem do que o resto de seu corpo.

Ela olhou novamente para o objeto, que irradiava uma luz quente, acolhedora e feliz. Hesitou. Então tocou-o.

O chão tremeu. Houve um farfalhar ruidoso em seus ouvidos e a luz que emanava do Pentagrama de Ouro ficou tão clara e ofuscante que ela apertou seu olho bom para protegê-lo.

Então um choque dentro de sua cabeça apagou todos os seus pensamentos.

.

.

**Editado: revisado e sem problemas de formatação ;)**

**Capítulo dois no ar. Corram, corram!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Então, garotada. Demorou mais saiu. Enjoy it.**

.

.

**Capítulo 2:**

**O Passado, o Presente e o Outro Futuro**

.

**I**

_._

Uma paz de espírito incrível a preencheu de dentro para fora. Ela não sentia-se mais uma mulher abatida de meia-idade e parcialmente mutilada. Não sentia nada. De certa forma era como ela vinha desejando se sentir desde que acordara no hospital.

Sentia-se sonolenta e confortável, e era quase como se pudesse sentir seu corpo e as pontas dos dedos tocando algo morno e macio. Todos os dedos.

Abriu os olhos, apesar do desejo de continuar submersa nas sombras de suas pálebras. Um teto vermelho bordô encarava-a de volta, logo acima dela, espiralando-se num centro afunilado, de onde pendia um cordão dourado terminado em um nó. Ginny ficou observando-o nó e os vários outros cordões menores em que se abria, como a calda de um leão, e uma sensação morna de nostalgia encheu seu peito de algo indefinido.

Conhecia aquilo. Aquele teto vermelho com o cordão. Era o dossel de sua cama em Basilisk Hall.

Ela piscou, mas a imagem não se dissolveu. Ginny não entendia o porque, de todas as visões possível, era seu antigo dossel em Basilisk Hall que estava vendo. Talvez estivesse no limbo, e aquela imagem mais a ausência de sofrimento fosse seu castigo por toda a eternidade. Era como estar em algum lugar, mas estar no nada.

Então surgiram pequenos ruídos. No começo apenas alguns _plecs plecs_, mas logo tornando-se um cascatear de _plecs_. Também estava ali, mas não estava. Era como milhares de aplausos, ou milhares de gotas d´'agua caindo ao mesmo tempo, em algum lugar lá fora.

Ela tentou, e percebeu, para sua surpresa, que podia se mexer. Ginny virou a cabeça, e o que viu foi o restante do quanto que habitara por aproximadamente um ano antes de Richard nascer. A lareira, o guarda-roupas e a porta do banheiro, entreaberta. A janelinha lá em cima mostrava clarões esporádicos, e de fato havia água lá fora, que escorria sobre a vidraça.

Ela piscou novamente. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?

Um calor desconfortável de desconfiança minou pelo seu corpo. Uma suspeita estranha, _absurda_, brotara em sua mente. Talvez ela pudesse se sentar, tocar nas coisas… Talvez se chegasse perto do fogo, veria que ele era quente.

Talvez não fosse apenas um coma.

Ela fez o que pretendia. Conseguiu se sentar, facilmente. Um misto de espanto e melancolia a dominou enquanto girava a cabeça pelo antigo quarto. Era realmente o número quinze de Basilisk Hall… Ela estava ali, embora não tivesse certeza se fisicamente.

Levantou-se. Ela estava descalça e, para sua curiosidade, sentiu frio nos dois pés. Ela andou até a lareira, e de fato ela pode sentir o calor que vinha do fogo que dançava indiferente aos seus sentimentos.

Os cabelos caiam sobre os ombros, ela agora sentia. Ela não os usava compridos assim desde os vinte e cinco anos, mas aquilo era apenas mais uma das coisas estranhas que vinham acontecendo nos últimos minutos. Ela também tinhas as duas mãos intactas, assim como o todo seu lado direito. Ela se apalpou, automaticamente, e não faltava nada ali. Muito pelo contrário, Ginny pensou que estava na melhor forma em muitos anos naquele momento.

Ela se virou em direção ao espelho que ficava ao lado do guarda-roupas. Passara na frente dela, mas estivera confusa demais para lhe dar atenção. Agora, porém, encarava sua própria imagem, boquiaberta.

Não era apenas o quarto que parecia pertencer a dezessete anos atrás: ela também parecia. Seu corpo ainda era jovem por debaixo da camisola de cetim preto, os seios firmes de quem ainda não amamentara, a pele lisa e aveludada, ainda intacta, no auge de sua beleza. Os cabelos cor de cobre caiam lisos e longos pelas suas costas e ombros, e seu rosto ainda não tinha os olhos fundos de quem passara por um terrível sofrimento.

E talvez o mais importante: uma barriga saliente, grande o suficiente para ela saber que havia um bebê lá dentro e ainda pequena demais para que este tivesse mais do que quatro meses.

Era Richard. Ela sabia que era.

Ginny tentou agir rápido demais, e sua mente ainda não estava suficientemente ágil para isso. Ela recuou e seu calcanhar prendeu no tapete ao lado da cama, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e cair. A roupa da cama que ela agarrou não a impediu de girar e bater a parte de trás da cabeça na madeira da cama, apenas escorregou junto com ela.

Sua visão escureceu. _Morri_, pensou ela. _Tive uma última visão enigmática antes do suspiro final, e foi isso._

Então houve dor. Era real demais para ser ignorada.

O ponto onde batera queimava e ardia profundamente. Seus olhos estavam apertados, era por isso que a escuridão ainda não passara. Ela agora sentia o frio do chão em seus braços e pernas, e a textura macia e ao mesmo tempo aflitiva do tapete amarrotado debaixo de seu corpo. Havia a dor e o incômodo, mas ela estava incrivelmente consciente.

Ela rolou e levantou-se depois de alguns minutos, quando se sentiu capaz. O quarto estava desfocado, mas ainda era o mesmo. Uma idéia louca martelava sua cabeça, e Ginny não conseguia se livrar dela.

Não era uma idéia boa, nem ruim – era simplesmente _louca_. Além de absurda, aquela idéia lhe dava uma sensação aterradora de impotência. _O que faria_ se, por algum motivo absurdo, fosse verdade? _Como teria forças_ para encarar aquilo - _de novo_?

Ginny foi em direção à porta de mogno que dava para o corredor Oeste do segundo andar. Talvez estivesse delirando - talvez não fosse verdade, e talvez simplesmente não pudesse escapar de seu limbo; presa num quarto que lhe trazia memórias complicadas de lidar, numa eterna noite fria e chuvosa, com um corpo magnífico de quando tinha dezenove anos sem ninguém para compartilhar e com uma gravidez de quatro meses impossível de adiantar ou retroceder. Seria seu fado final.

Ou não. Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta e girou-a, mas a porta estava trancada. Ela ofegou de ansiedade; criara grandes expectativas naquele curto espaço de tempo. Entretanto, ela olhou para a chave que jazia encaixada na fechadura por alguns segundos, então pegou-a e a girou. Houve um ruído de trancas, e ela boquiabriu-se. Hesitou, mas por fim tentou novamente a maçaneta.

Desta vez a tranca cedeu, e Ginny ficou encarando a porta entreaberta em choque. Ela via as pedras que formavam o chão do corredor, inclusive aquela que tinha outra cor e que ficava bem na frente de sua porta. A luz dos archotes lá fora dançava sobre o chão. Ela não sabia – e temia – qual seria seu próximo passo.

Mas um estalo a fez cair em si. O que é que estava fazendo ali parada? Precisava saber se aquilo era verdade, precisava encontrar a única coisa que faria aquilo valer a pena e que estava pulsando em segundo plano em seus pensamentos desde que acordara ali…

Tom.

Ela largou a porta aberta e correu, os passos meios vacilantes, sem ter certeza para onde ir. Parou em frente à porta do quarto dele, alguns metros à frente, e disse a senha em voz alta e trêmula. A porta se abriu, e ela viu o quarto no escuro. Ela entrou, ainda tremendo, mas não havia ninguém ali, nem mesmo Nagini…

Deu meia volta e saiu. Um vulto sobressaltou-a, e ela desviou antes de esbarrar, detendo o ombro direito na beirada da porta. O susto era maior do que a dor, e seu coração ainda estava querendo sair pela boca.

- O que diabos está fazendo, Weasley? – perguntou uma voz desdenhosa, parecendo desaprovadora e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

Não era Tom. Era Lucius. Ela encarou-o, ofegante, quase sem acreditar. Ele morrera havia dezessete anos na batalha final, não morrera? Por que estava ali falando com ela?

Lucius vestia um roupão por baixo da capa de Comensal da Morte, e encarava-a de volta com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele, parecendo ainda mais contrariado e desconfiado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, automaticamente. Não estava realmente pensando direito. Deu um passo na direção do homem, ainda com a mão acima do coração acelerado, e perguntou, trêmula:

- Onde ele está? Onde ele está, _pelo amor de Deus_, Lucius?

O Comensal continuou encarando-a com espanto frente sua alteração. Demorou mais alguns segundos, mas por fim respondeu:

- O Lord das Trevas? No escritório, eu acho, não está?

Ela sentiu o próprio rosto se dividir entre o choro e o riso, mas não ficou para observar como o ex-colega reagiria à sua manifestação imprevista. Ginny correu, meio trôpega, trêmula, em direção as passagens para a Ala Norte.

Aquilo era real? Seu amado ainda vivia alguns corredores acima de sua cabeça naquele momento? Poderia vê-lo mais uma vez? Ouvir sua voz?

Ela não podia esperar.

.

.

Havia se sentado à escrivaninha, pegado os envelopes separados, pergaminho em branco e puxado um vidro de tinta. A primeira era do Comandante encarregado da Espanha, pedindo instruções sobre o que fazer sobre um determinado assunto. Demorou mais de vinte minutos respondendo aquela, já que precisou refletir sobre a questão antes de escrever, e então enfiou-a num envelope, lacrou-o e atirou a original no fogo.

A segunda era uma lista com alguns nomes de famílias bruxas que estavam causando problemas para eles, enviada por um dos chefes do grupo Seis. Ele fez algumas anotações que achou pertinente e jogou a carta original na lareira às suas costas, junto à primeira.

Já estava ficando com sono. Apoiou o rosto na mão enquanto pegava a próxima. Por sorte, faltavam apenas duas.

A terceira era uma carta da Romênia. Ele viu pelo lacre, embora não houvesse remetente. Wildriam estava na Romênia na última vez que dera notícias…

Um barulho de asas sobressaltou-o, fazendo derrubar a carta que segurava e o vidro de tinta no chão. Pensando que talvez fosse o mesmo agourento corvo de mais cedo vinto atormentá-lo de novo, procurou ao redor. O que viu, porém, foi uma claríssima coruja-das-neves pousada na janela aberta.

Ele e o bicho se encararam por alguns segundos. A não ser que muito se enganasse, aquela era a coruja de Harry Potter…

Por que diabos a coruja de Harry Potter estaria em sua janela?

A ave piou e levantou a perna, onde havia uma carta enrolada e presa, e começou a bicar o nó que a prendia. Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se, mas o bicho recuou para fora da janela.

- Está tudo bem, não vou te fazer nada - disse ele, em voz baixa. Esperou alguns segundos e a coruja branca voltou para dentro, olhando-o desconfiada com grandes olhos âmbar. - Ainda não estou matando animais, sabe? Como vou enviar a resposta sem você?

O bicho piou baixinho, como se lhe desse alguns pontos de confiança, e esticou a perna novamente, dessa vez deixando-o soltar a carta.

Ele desdobrou o pergaminho e virou-o para o fogo para ler.

Sentiu se furioso e atormentado à medida que ia se aproximando do fim da carta. Além de explicitar que sabia mais do que devia, Harry Potter tocara numa questão delicada, da qual nada tinha que dar opinião.

Mas não, não estava discordando totalmente. Havia um ponto ali que, embora o desagradasse, era obrigado a admitir que tinha certa relevância…

E talvez fosse a oportunidade que ambos esperavam…

Mas o que _ele_ ganhava fazendo isso agora?

Não estava preocupado. Apenas desconfiado. Soava como uma armadilha…

A porta se abriu com um ruído abafado. Uma silhueta baixa apareceu contra o recorte claro do corredor. Não precisava de mais aquilo naquele momento.

Ele fez menção de desviar os olhos de volta para a carta, mas um lamento longo e alto o fez se deter, assustado. Ginny levara uma mão à boca e, numa reação involuntária, escorregou pela batente da porta, como se não conseguisse mais controlar as pernas. No instante seguinte a garota estava sentada no chão, soluçando e tremendo como se estivesse em sofrimento profundo.

Ele largou a carta sobre a mesa e apressou-se em direção à jovem sem pensar duas vezes. Nunca a vira chorar daquele jeito antes. Ao chegar mais perto, viu que ela estava descalça, usava apenas uma camisola curta, tinha uma mancha de sangue no pescoço e um arranhão avermelhado no ombro direito, e aquilo serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais espantado. Agachou-se na frente dela.

- Que houve? – perguntou, chocado, e ela apertou os olhos como se sua voz a tivesse ferido ainda mais. Ela chorava muito, e ele não tinha certeza do que fazer. Olhou para o corredor, mas estava deserto. – Quem fez isso com você? _Me diz!_

Um misto de raiva e impotência crescia dentro dele, deixando-o péssimo. Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo com sua garota, seria punido exaustiva e pessoalmente. Quem quer que tivesse sido insano o suficiente para atacá-la, havia arranjado briga com ele, e seu desejo era sair agora mesmo e interrogar cada humano ou criatura que vivesse naquele castelo.

Mas não podia fazer aquilo - não com a garota chorando desolada em seus pés.

Ele estendeu as mãos e segurou o rosto da garota, o mais carinhosamente possível. Ela estremeceu ao seu toque, e abriu os olhos de repente. Por um momento ficou apenas encarando-o, os olhos arregalados, mal ousando respirar. Ela estava terrivelmente pálida, e era óbvio que estava em choque.

- Ginny… está tudo bem agora – disse, tentando confortá-la. Não era muito bom naquilo, mas sentia que precisava se esforçar por ela. – Ninguém mais vai te machucar.

Os olhos castanhos dela foram se enchendo de lágrimas até transbordar. Ele nunca vira ninguém chorar tanto; queria abraçá-la, confortá-la em seus próprios braços, mas não sabia onde mais estava machucado, e temia por ela. Afagou-lhe o rosto.

Ela levantou a própria mão e colocou sobre a dele. Fechou os olhos como se quisesse continuar sentido seu toque mais do que tudo. Segundos depois, porém, seus lábios recomeçaram a tremer e ela estava chorando novamente. Mais descontrolada do que antes.

Ele tentou tirar a mão dela, mas Ginny segurava-o com uma força surpreendente. Ela não queria que ele a deixasse, e aquilo era compreensível na situação atual. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, entretanto.

- Ginny… levanta. Você precisa se acalmar e me contar o que aconteceu – disse, severo, ainda que gentilmente.

Ela deu mais alguns soluços, mas piscou as pestanas úmidas para olhá-lo. Ela não estava fazendo aquilo de propósito – simplesmente não conseguia se acalmar o suficiente para reagir. Ele sabia daquilo, e não queria pressioná-la, mas _tinha_ que saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu senti t-tanto a sua falta – disse a garota, em voz embargada e trêmula. Então ela se moveu, mesmo sem completo controle dos próprios músculos, e abraçou-o.

De todas as coisas que ela poderia dizer, aquela era a última que ele esperava. Não serviu para esclarecê-lo de forma alguma, apenas para deixá-lo mais confuso. Haviam se visto pela última vez não fazia nem duas horas, por que diabos ela havia sentido sua falta dessa maneira? Não fazia sentido algum.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou, abraçando-a de volta. Ela estava tremendo, e ele não pode deixar de confortá-la, mesmo estranhando seu comportamento.

- T-todo o tempo… M-mesmo com H-Harry e c-com Richard… Eu senti muito s-sua f-f… Todos os anos! P-por favor, fique comigo…! F-fique comigo, Tom…

- Eu _estou_ com você – respondeu, envolvendo-a com mais ênfase. Não se sentia tão assustado em décadas e não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando. Ela falara em anos, em tempo… Em "_Harry_" e em… - Quem é Richard?

Ela fez um barulho estranho ao seu ouvido, como se risse e chorasse ao mesmo tempo. Então abraçou-o mais forte antes de se afastar um pouco para olhá-lo.

- Você vai p-precisar entrar na minha mente – disse ela, fungando, mas parecendo mais controlada.

Claro. Por que não pensara nisso antes? Legilimancia poderia lhe dar respostas, mesmo a garota não conseguindo lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo. Por outro lado, sabia como era terrivelmente exaustivo ter a memória revistada por magia, e acha que Ginny não estava em condições de passar por aquilo.

- Vai te fazer mal – alegou ele, descartando a idéia com um movimento de cabeça.

- Confio em você – disse a garota, ainda meio chorosa. – Eu n-não vou conseguir explicar, Tom… Por favor…

Ele avaliou-a por alguns segundos. As informações que ela carregava e que a deixavam naquele estado pareciam ser mais importantes do que sua integridade física naquele momento. E queria muito saber o que era, porque não sabia lidar com a incerteza.

- Está bem – disse, por fim, por mais que o preocupasse a possibilidade de machucá-la, fazê-la falar parecia exigir muito mais da menina. – Mas não aqui. Vem, vamos entrar.

Ele levantou-se e ajudou-a a ficar de pé. Dessa vez ela não resistiu, e ergueu-se com as pernas trêmulas. Ele colocou-a para dentro e fechou a porta. Não havia ninguém no corredor, mas ele não queria se arriscar ficando vulnerável em áreas públicas.

Nagini havia saído de perto da lareira e enroscara-se na escrivaninha para observá-los em silêncio, e a grande coruja branca também observava-os com os grandes olhos âmbar da janela. Ele levou Ginny até o sofá e esperou que ela se sentasse, então agachou-se até ficar com os olhos na altura dos dela.

A ruiva ainda estava com os olhos inchados e molhados, mas não estava mais chorando. Ela observava-o numa espécie de estupefação sonhadora, como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse. Aquilo era estranho, e estava deixando-o nervoso.

- Não há como fazer isso de um modo gentil, então eu vou tentar ser o mais rápido possível, ouviu? – disse ele, tirando a varinha do bolso com uma mão e segurando a dela com a outra.

Ela deu um sorriso incrivelmente triste estendeu a mão livre para acariciar seu rosto.

- Como eu vivi todo esse tempo sem você? – murmurou ela, e ele se perguntou se ouvira direito. Isso o fez perceber a urgência da necessidade de agir.

Desvencilhou-se antes que desistisse, e apontou a varinha para a testa de Ginny.

- _Legilimens_.

.

.

Ginny abriu os olhos assim que tomou consciência de que estava com eles fechados. A luz no ambiente não era forte, mas fez doer sua cabeça mesmo assim. Sua garganta também estava dolorida. Andava ficando desacordada com uma freqüência absurda no último dia.

Ela sentou-se, e os receios voltaram repentinamente. Ela estava no sofá do escritório de Tom, e uma sensação ruim de que mesmo assim tudo não passava de um sonho a incomodava. Em todo caso, fosse sonho ou não, ela ainda estava ali, e ele também.

Tom estava sentado no chão e encostado no sofá onde ela estava, em silêncio. Ela via apenas a parte de trás de sua cabeça, mas sentiu um impulso incontrolável de passar os dedos naqueles fios negros. Ginny tocou os cabelos dele com as pontas dos dedos e, se tivessem lhe perguntado naquele momento, ela teria dito que _era_ um sonho.

Ele se mexeu ao sentir seu toque, e Ginny ouviu-o respirar fundo. Mas não se virou de imediato. Era como se estivesse exausto demais para isso.

- Como isso é possível? – perguntou ele, no silêncio da sala, numa pergunta que poderia significar muitas coisas, mas que ela sabia perfeitamente ao que ele se referia.

Também não sabia.

- Isso aconteceu. Não sei como estou aqui, mas aconteceu. Eu não poderia ter sonhado com dezessete anos inteiros, poderia? – respondeu ela, em voz baixa. Tornou a se deitar no sofá, porque era mais fácil se distrair com os cabelos dele naquela posição.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar – disse ele, sacudindo levemente a cabeça para os lados.

- E como é que eu sei o que está escrito na carta que Harry te escreveu, a que está sobre a mesa? – argumentou ela, ainda em voz baixa. Sem dúvidas Richard se parecia com Tom, mas não havia como se confundir… os fios de cabelo do pai do garoto eram perceptivelmente mais grossos aos dedos, ainda que igualmente prazerosos de serem tocados. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso, porque era tão incrível poder sentir aquilo de novo e porque não dera realmente atenção àqueles detalhes quando estavam juntos. Poderia dar agora. – Ele está te intimando a marcar a data para o confronto final e está argumentando que poderá dar uma vida melhor para mim e para o filho que estou esperando… Mas eu juro, Tom, que não trocaria por nada ter você ao meu lado. Você viu. Harry não pode me proteger do futuro e… eu não suportaria te perder mais uma vez.

Ele finalmente virou-se para olhá-la. E pelo seu olhar perturbado, ele parecia convencido.

- Eu não vou te entregar para Potter – reclamou ele. – Não vou deixar acontecer o que… o que estava dentro de sua cabeça. Embora ainda seja complicado acreditar. – Ele fez uma pausa, pensativo, então acrescentou – Não me vejo deixando Potter me derrotar, mas… Também não me vejo deixando você passar por aquilo.

Ela passou a mão no rosto dele e alargou o sorriso.

- Você só queria me proteger, não sabia que ia terminar daquele jeito. Em todo o caso, eu acho que a nobreza não fica bem em você, querido… Prefiro que você continue arrogante e egoísta como sempre.

Ele sorriu levemente em resposta. Elevou o próprio corpo para sentar-se ao lado dela, na ponta do sofá, e tocou o rosto dela com as costas frias dos dedos.

- Você sabe o quão estranho é isso, não sabe? Você diz como se fosse passado, mas pra mim se trata de um possível futuro. Como foi que você pode ter vivido tudo isso? Como foi que voltou? Se voltou totalmente, substituindo a Ginny de agora, como é que se lembra dessas coisas? Você tem idéia do quanto eu estou confuso com tudo isso, menina?

Ela riu. Também estava confusa, mas a felicidade era muito maior. Nunca gostara que ele a chamasse de "menina", mas depois de ter chego aos trinta e sete e engravidado duas vezes, aquilo soava como um elogio delicioso.

Ele usava o Pentagrama quando ela entrou na sala, mas desde que acordara que ele estava sem e agora observava-a com os olhos cinza-grafites que eram quase negros à luz do fogo da lareira, e respondeu prontamente:

- Esses seus pensamentos são bizarros e, céus, não vou permitir que _Potter_ te engravide… _de novo_? – disse ele, com as sobrancelhas cerradas.

Ela riu ainda mais. Tinha se esquecido de como ele ficava contrariado quando o assunto envolvia ela e outro homem. E Ginny sentia-se extremamente lisonjeada por isso.

- Tom… – murmurou ela, sendo invadida por um carregamento de pensamentos tão apaixonados que ela se surpreendeu por ainda não ter pensado na possibilidade.

Ele sorriu. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. E então inclinou-se e tocou-a com seus lábios mornos.

Ginny então soube porque nunca conseguira comparar com os beijos de Harry. Ela tinha medo de ter deixado de apreciá-los depois de tanto tempo, mas a verdade é que ela sentia alguma coisa diferente com Tom, e ela não sabia se podia explicar nem para si mesma.

Arrepiou da nuca até o fim da coluna. Há tempos ela se esquecera como era ser imobilizada com um beijo, mas ele conseguia fazer aquilo. Ela queria pensar no quanto estava sendo presenteada com o mais incrível dos milagres em ter a oportunidade de estar experimentando aquilo mais uma vez, mas não conseguia – ela não conseguia nem mesmo definir pensamento algum.

Ela só sabia que estava sendo beijada, e era pelo homem que ela não escolhera amar tão incondicionalmente.

Ginny não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo – provavelmente não, uma vez que o tempo não havia passado para ele -, mas ela estava experimentando muitas sensações, tanto as que conhecia e não se lembrava, quanto as que percebia pela primeira vez. Ela desejava que ele não se afastasse tão logo, e ele atendeu seus desejos. Cada avanço no beijo era uma redescoberta para Ginny, e ela aceitaria sem hesitar se lhe oferecessem toda a eternidade naquele momento. Eles provavelmente perderam a noção do tempo naquela brincadeira, porque de repente se assustaram com um bater de asas furiosas e o chilrear impaciente de Edwiges acima de suas cabeças.

A sensação utópica em que ela mergulhara se esvaiu pela metade. Eles se encararam por algum tempo, com expressões culpadas no rosto. Haviam ignorado que estavam sendo observados, e Ginny sabia que provavelmente ele se sentia tão constrangido por Nagini quanto ela se sentia pela coruja do ex-namorado e possível futuro-marido.

- Acho que preciso dar uma resposta a Potter – disse ele, depois de algum tempo, tendo Edwiges voltado a pousar na batente da janela. O pássaro ainda piou algumas vezes para si mesma, como se reclamasse das coisas que era obrigada a presenciar.

Ela sentou-se e acompanhou-o com os olhos enquanto ele ia até a escrivaninha e pegava um pedaço limpo de pergaminho.

- O que você vai dizer? – perguntou, sentindo-se estranhamente apreensiva. Não achava que ele fosse fazer a mesma coisa que fizera em seu universo alternativo, mas parte dela ainda se sentia insegura quanto sua reação.

Ele olhou para ela ao ouvir a pergunta, e inclinou os lábios num sorriso torto.

- Não se preocupe – tranqüilizou ele, antes de se inclinar sobre a mesa e pegar a pena.

Ela ouviu a ponta da pena riscando o papel, e não conseguiu ficar menos apreensiva. Ele endireitou-se em menos de um minuto, abanando o pedaço de pergaminho entre os dedos para secar a tinta. O sorriso dele ainda estava torto, mas agora parecia mais maldoso.

- O que você escreveu, Tom? – perguntou ela, desconfiada. Não queria que ele fizesse nada para provocar Harry, afinal vivera com este por longos anos, e havia coisas que ela simplesmente não podia ignorar, como o fato de Harry ser uma boa pessoa e merecer que coisas boas acontecessem em sua vida, para variar.

O sorriso dele alargou.

- Você pode ler. Eu não fiz nenhuma maldade.

Ele estendeu o papel para ela, que pegou-o ansiosa.

"_Potter, nada do que diga me fará abrir mão de Ginny. O único modo de garantir a segurança dela é fazendo isso pessoalmente, e quem ousará tocar nela se eu for seu protetor? De acordo com a profecia, a única pessoa que pode fazer isso é você. Sendo assim, fique longe de mim, e Ginny viverá bem. Não vou mais me arriscar a procurar confronto com você, Potter, e sugiro que faça o mesmo._"

- E então? Fui educado? – perguntou ele, em tom de quem se divertia.

- Mais do que eu podia esperar – respondeu, sorrindo. – Vai mesmo ficar longe de Harry?

- Sim, se ele ficar longe de mim. Ele cuidou bem de você, neste seu sonho maluco, não cuidou? - disse ele, tocando-lhe o rosto com carinho.

- Tirando que ele te matou, sim, cuidou – respondeu ela, deliciando-se com o toque da mão fria em seu rosto e levantando-se para ficar mais perto.

- Maldito moleque – sussurrou ele, como quem acabara de se lembrar de uma traição, mas que não estava bravo de verdade. Ela riu. E ele a beijou mais uma vez.

Apesar de ter sido mais rápido e mais casual do que o anterior, ela sentiu-se novamente como se estivesse nadando numa piscina de nuvens mornas. Era muito mais do que ela merecia, mas era a melhor coisa que poderia desejar.

- Eu quero ficar com você – disse ela, assim que separaram os lábios. – Quero criar nosso filho com você. Me diz que isso é possível.

Ele olhou-a por algum tempo. Parecia meditativo e preocupado, mas por fim seu semblante pareceu mais tranqüilo.

- Eu farei ser possível, garota.

Ela sorriu e abraçou-o. Ele colocou os braços ao redor dela, e Ginny sentiu-se protegida e confortada como não sentia havia anos.

E ela não podia perder aquilo mais uma vez.

Ginny afastou-se, enrolou o pergaminho com a resposta de Tom e aproximou-se de Edwiges. A coruja branca reconheceu-a e saltou para seu braço direito quando ela levantou-o, e a ruiva colocou o canudo de pergaminho no dispositivo de couro preso em uma das garras do pássaro. Edwiges agitou as asas, deu algumas bicadas inofensivas em seus dedos, e levantou vôo, além da janela aberta, e desapareceu na noite.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum momento, então ele pousou uma mão em seu ombro. Ela sentiu os dedos frios tocarem sua pele, e o arrepio que seguiu foi tanto pela temperatura quanto pelo prazer que aquele toque providenciava.

Ginny pousou a própria mão sobre a dele.

- Tenho medo de acordar no hospital a qualquer momento – confessou, em voz baixa.

Ele envolveu-a por trás, e ela sentiu o arrepio na pele se agravar terrivelmente.

- Acabamos de mudar o futuro, Ginny – disse ele, ao seu ouvido, inclinando-se. Ela havia esquecido o quando ele podia causar reações perigosas em uma mulher. – Espero que tenha pesado as conseqüências com calma, porque agora você terá que me saciar por _muito_ tempo…

E então, por mais que não quisesse estragar aquele momento, aquela conversa sobre mudar o futuro despertou uma lembrança terrível e longínqua em sua memória, e ela não pode ficar impassível.

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa – murmurou ela, porque não conseguia ser mais forte com aquele homem colado em suas costas. – Houve uma profecia. Sobre nós. Logo depois da festa, no St. Mungus. Foi por isso que eu… que eu tentei deixar você furioso naquele dia. Queria que ficasse bravo comigo, que me deixasse ou… que me matasse. Eu estava disposta a abrir mão do que eu mais desejava pra que nada acontecesse com você. Digo, eu tinha acabado de saber que te amava e… Não deu certo. Eu não fui forte o suficiente. Eu deixei ir longe demais, e no fim você… Você morreu. Por minha causa. Eu nunca me perdoei por… Digo, eu sabia, eu podia impedir, eu fui muito fraca para…

- Ginny, cale a boca – disse ele, em voz baixa. Ela obedeceu, em parte porque o homem com quem vivera os últimos dezessete anos nunca falara assim com ela, mas também porque realmente não havia o que dizer depois dessa ausência de preocupação da outra parte envolvida. Ele então acrescentou, numa voz despreocupada: – Nas minhas experiências anteriores com profecias, aprendi que: quanto mais você tenta evitá-las, mais enterrado fica. Essas coisas são enganosas e tendenciosas. A melhor maneira de lidar com elas é ignorando-as.

- Mas Tom… Eu justamente não fiz nada para evitar, e mesmo assim ela…

- Você tentou mudar seu destino aquele dia no hospital. Se você não tivesse tentado se livrar de mim, eu não teria ficado tão transtornado com a possibilidade de ficar sem você. Esse pensamento nunca saiu da minha cabeça desde aquele dia, Ginny. Se você não tivesse entrado por aquela porta agora há pouco, eu teria aceitado a proposta de Potter. Quando peso as coisas e vejo que não consigo mais imaginar uma vida sem você, eu também vejo que não suportaria estar aqui para quando isso acontecer. Eu sou fraco, Ginny. Fraco, e terrivelmente covarde. Eu posso fingir que essas coisas não fazem parte de mim, mas elas fazem, e faz muito tempo que eu sei disso. Você também sabe, talvez até melhor do que eu. Eu tento evitar as situações que não quero vivenciar, e obviamente eu não quero viver para o dia em que você morrer – confessou ele, em voz baixa e curiosamente sensata. Ele não parecia transtornado, embora normalmente houvesse de estar. – Você ficou inconsciente por alguns minutos depois que usei Legilimancia em você, e eu pensei em muitas coisas. Você deu um novo valor para que eu pudesse pesar. Há trinta minutos, eu escolheria morrer por você, para que você pudesse ficar a salvo. Agora, eu não morreria por você, porque sei que você estaria a salvo, mas infeliz. E eu fiz minha escolha. Eu aprendi a conviver com a insatisfação, com a infelicidade e com a solidão, e sua sorte é mais importante do que a minha. É uma aposta arriscada, Ginny… Mas eu não deixaria você desperdiçar suas lágrimas por mim mais uma vez.

Ela se sentiu idiota em estar chorando quando ele estava sendo tão racional. Ginny não esperava que ele aceitasse seus sentimentos tão repentinamente, mas aparentemente ele já vinha considerando-os. Ela estava feliz com a possibilidade de viver com ele, em saber que ele estava aceitando o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas suas previsões eram tão tristes!

- Eu não quero que você seja infeliz, Tom!

Ele riu baixinho.

- Eu não pretendo deixar que algo aconteça com você tão cedo. Aliás, enquanto eu viver – respondeu ele, muito mais despreocupado do que ela. – Vou ter que tomar algumas decisões difíceis, mas posso conviver com isso.

Ginny virou-se de frente para ele, apesar de ele não ter libertado-a do abraço. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e encostou o queixo em seu peito. Ele olhava-a com um sorriso torto, e seu olhar não era o mesmo que ele reservava aos outros, mas aquele que só ela já havia visto, e ele parecia tão superior naquele momento, que ela não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas fazer tremer o queixo e transbordar os olhos já úmidos.

Ele estendeu o sorriso, muito mais compreensível do que ela jamais esperaria, e retirou a mão direita de suas costas para enxugar seu rosto com o polegar. Então beijou seu rosto e sua boca.

- Vai dar tudo certo – sussurrou ele, logo que separou os lábios dos dela. – Confie em mim.

- Eu confio – respondeu Ginny. – Mas tenho medo.

- Talvez tenhamos que sofrer alguns riscos em breve, eu não vou mentir… mas talvez seja o único modo de fazer as coisas direito.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou ela, meio nervosa.

Ele afastou-se alguns centímetros e olhou-a nos olhos antes de responder. Ela não conseguiu interpretar seus pensamentos, mas sua expressão transmitia segurança.

- Dissolver a Ordem – respondeu ele.

.

**II**

.

"Mas é a sua vida", dissera ela.

"Minha vida mudou", respondera ele.

"Mas… Você não pode abrir mão de seus sonhos!", retrucara Ginny, perplexa.

"Meus sonhos eram vagos", dissera ele, simplesmente. Então sorrira. "Achei que ficaria feliz; tenho a impressão de ter sido repreendido mais do que uma vez por matar pessoas."

"Eu não aprovo, mas… Não esperava nada tão drástico", argumentara.

"Ah, agora eu entendi… Você não gosta de _mim_, gosta da minha imagem de poder e terror…"

"Imbecil", respondera ela, com um sorriso incontido.

E a lembrança ainda a fazia sorrir.

Fora na noite anterior. Na noite anterior, e o sonho ainda não se dissolvera. Ela estava começando a acreditar que era permanente, para sua mais total alegria.

Ginny queria pensar em como seria sua segunda chance, e ao mesmo tempo não queria criar esperanças em seu coração recém-cicatrizado. Ela estava tendo o grande amor de sua vida mais uma vez, mas por quanto tempo mais? Talvez não por muito - cruel, mas possível. A única expectativa de quem vive fora-da-lei é a sorte.

Isso não a impedia, em todo o caso, de se sentir mais feliz do que já se sentira alguma vez.

Era uma sorte que tivesse voltado logo depois que os Comensais da Morte já haviam descoberto sobre seu _affair_, porque seria muito difícil ter que fingir indiferença numa hora daquelas. Ela desejara com toda a força que pudesse ter ficado trancada no quarto com o grande amor de sua vida o dia todo, sem outras intervenções sociais, mas fora impossível.

Ginny achava que ele estava querendo fazer aquilo antes que tivesse forças para resistir, e apesar de aprovar seus esforços de redenção, aquilo lhe partia o coração. Dissolver a Ordem das Trevas naquele momento seria jogar trinta anos de trabalho fora, e derrubar um esquema que vinha dando tão certo que estaria mais poderoso do que o Ministério em uma questão de meses. Mesmo assim, ele estava obstinado.

E o que fizeram assim que acordaram foi dispensar temporariamente o grupo Cinco de da reunião naquela manhã e discutir suas opções para fazer aquilo da forma menos tumultuosa possível.

- Você acha que alguém pode querer contra-atacar se você for honesto com eles e dizer que não deseja mais derrubar o Ministério? – perguntou ela, tentando o que pensava ser um tom sensato.

Ele simplesmente negou a idéia com a cabeça e continuou sua trajetória circular no fundo da Sala de Planejamentos.

- Ginny, caso ainda não tenha se situado, fazemos parte de um grupo criminoso composto por pessoas que deram tudo pela causa. O que você faria se fosse um peão neste jogo e o rei dissesse que estava desistindo sem tentar? Você não tem mais casa, não tem mais ouro, a roupa que está usando não é sua, você foi treinada para combate e descobre que, da noite para o dia, que todos os riscos mortais que correu foram em vão. Você aceitaria de cabeça baixa ou se uniria ao outros peões na mesma situação para fazer com que o jogo continuasse? Talvez com outro rei, talvez com um grupo de reis, mas certamente com alguém que os suportasse. Passou-se o tempo em que os Comensais da Morte eram leais a mim; hoje eles são leais ao General, não importa quem ele seja. As coisas mudaram consideravelmente quando criamos o sistema hierárquico aqui dentro.

- Desculpe, foi só a primeira idéia que tive – respondeu ela, erguendo um pouco as mãos da mesa em que estava sentada, em sinal de rendição. – Estou enferrujada nesse negócio de estratégia.

Ele deu um sorrisinho frente ao seu comentário, mas não parou de andar.

- Estou pensando se posso confiar no grupo Cinco, ou apenas nos outros Comandantes, ou em nenhum deles – disse ele, depois de alguns segundos.

Ginny pensou nos colegas. Não era segredo que não gostava de nenhum deles, mas de alguns ela gostava menos ainda.

- Bom… Numa realidade paralela futura – começou ela, brincando com a própria situação -, Lucius, os irmãos Lestrange e Rookwood morreram por você no final, e Bellatrix voltou para Azkaban. Aparentemente Eveyard, Marlaux e Dawson nem chegaram a aparecer para o confronto final, foram capturados depois pelo Ministério. Adam também foi preso, e eu daria um voto de confiança a ele se não fosse tentar me matar anos depois…

Tom girou nos calcanhares ao ouvir aquilo e encarou-a.

- Fale-me mais. Só vi trechos disso na Legilimancia.

- Pois não… Um grupo de Comensais fugiu de Azkaban e invadiu minha residência, pouco antes de onde eu parei para voltar para cá: Adam, Dawson, Bellatrix e um homem chamado Green. Julius Green. Ele parecia achar que você havia lhe dado meu lugar no grupo Cinco pouco antes de se atracarem com Harry e a resistência.

- Green, do grupo Seis? – perguntou ele, parecendo tão surpreso quanto ela ficara na hora.

- Foi o que eu achei, também – assentiu ela, meneando com a cabeça. - Aquele homem é louco e nutre rancor por mim desde que tomei o cargo que ele vinha cobiçando quando me tornei chefe do grupo Sete. Deve também ter ciúmes desde que nos viu juntos na festa. Ficou fora de si quando eu disse que você havia enganado todos que acreditavam que você queria defender o sangue-puro por altruísmo; pareceu achar que você não faz esse tipo de coisas, digo, mentir e manipular…

E então ela parou abruptamente, porque ele encarava-a com uma sobrancelha erguida. Então, depois de alguns segundos, ela foi se nivelando com a outra.

- É por isso que eu acredito em você cada vez mais – comentou ele, desaprovando com movimentos da cabeça. – Só tendo tido anos longe, mesmo, para desacostumar a como falar de mim na minha frente…

Ginny riu, e então chamou-o para perto com um dedo. Ele aproximou-se com seu sorriso torto mais característico, apoiou-se na mesa entre suas pernas antes que ela envolvesse-o com os braços e beijaram-se.

- Você anda mais bem-humorado do que quando nos conhecemos – divertiu-se ela.

- Talvez; talvez você só tenha se acostumado com meu senso de humor – respondeu ele, evasivo.

Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Ainda mal acreditava que era ele ali, tão perto…

- Eu não quero correr riscos, Tom. Não é melhor deixarmos como está? – desabafou ela, porque o que mais desejava no momento era poder fingir que eram apenas duas pessoas normais, com vidas normais, e que pudessem simplesmente continuar juntos, porque era só o que ela queria.

- Podemos – respondeu ele, impassível, ao seu ouvido. – Eu continuo liderando uma oposição ao Ministério, você continua sendo minha amante. Talvez conquistemos o poder, já somos fortes e numerosos o suficiente para isso. Você e nosso filho terão que ser, no mínimo, tão bons em magia quanto eu, porque serão alvos na mesma intensidade. Sempre haverá a oposição, Ginny… por mais que eu possa criar uma equipe de Comensais para te proteger dia e noite…

- Eu sei – respondeu ela, pesarosa. – Eu não quero viver como um bibelô. Mas o que você está querendo fazer é…

- Arriscado? Eu disse que seria.

Houve um longo silêncio depois disso. Ambos voltaram aos próprios pensamentos, e ela voltou a se preocupar com o que aconteceria.

- O que vai acontecer com os Comensais quando a Ordem das Trevas acabar? Muitos deles não têm mais para onde ir – comentou Ginny, quando lhe ocorreu.

- Eu não sei – respondeu ele, pensativo.

- Não podemos mandá-los embora.

Ele não respondeu. Mais silêncio.

O que fariam com eles? Se a Ordem das Trevas acabasse, não teriam como manter todas as pessoas que moravam em Basilisk Hall no momento. Alguns já eram conhecidos procurados pelo Ministério, e não escapariam de Azkaban sem seu resguardo. Ginny achava que deviam alguma consideração aos seus seguidores; os Comensais do grupo Cinco, por exemplo, eram os maiores aliados que tinham, e abandoná-los para os Aurores seria uma traição terrível. Mesmo que estes tivessem mais chances de escapar, e quanto aos outros?

Tom dissera algo certo: um peão não gostaria de saber que fora usado apenas para um capricho que se acabaria dentro de algum tempo; felizmente era apenas um. Mas e quando eram centenas? A quantidade é um item decisivo quando se trata de medir forças. Talvez pudessem, com sorte, enfrentar vinte ou trinta, mas não seriam páreos para todos eles. E mesmo Ginny não queria pensar por este lado.

- Vou precisar de alguém para confiar, Ginny – disse ele, despertando-a de seu devaneio. Ela afastou o rosto do ombro dele e olhou-o. Ele alisou a bochecha dela com um dedo antes de acrescentar: - Além de você, é claro.

Ela assentiu.

- Você quer saber quem lhe foi fiel até o fim? – perguntou ela, sem necessidade de ser mais específica.

- Quero.

- Certo – concordou ela. – Mas quero que tenha consciência de que um simples fato, uma simples fala, pode mudar toda a opinião de uma pessoa.

- Sei bem disso – disse ele, um tanto impaciente. – Me dê sua opinião.

- Bellatrix – respondeu, sem hesitar.

Ele encarou-a por um tempo.

- Mesmo ela tendo participado do grupo que a atacou?

- Mesmo assim. Não foi de propósito. Digo, ela estava passando pela sua segunda temporada em Azkaban, e desta vez não tinha antigos conhecidos com quem conversar. Ao invés disso, um estranho carismático ficava colocando idéias e destorcendo fatos, por dezessete anos, ali ao lado, no mesmo corredor… Ela é sua seguidora mais fiel, Tom, e ela fez aquilo porque acreditava realmente que seu desejo era ver seu filho terminando o que você havia começado. Ela faria tudo para que desse certo, se você assim o desejasse. Ela largou a varinha, Tom, assim que você morreu, e testemunhou a meu favor quando o Ministério me julgou – defendeu a ruiva, sabendo o quão estranho aquilo devia estar soando para ele. Ela acreditava que se não tivesse passado por tudo aquilo, definitivamente não estaria defendendo Bellatrix Lestrange, mas já que passara, aquele talvez fosse o único meio de retribuir o que a outra fizera uma vez (ou teria feito) por ela e por seu filho.

Ele não disse nada de imediato. Afastou-se e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro de cabeça baixa.

- Eu também confio nela – disse, por fim. – A conheço desde que tinha cinco anos.

- E quando foi que ela se apaixonou? – deixou escapar Ginny, antes que pudesse filtrar seus pensamentos. Ela levou a mão à boca, espantada consigo mesmo, mas já havia dito.

Ele encarou-a por alguns segundos, surpreso.

- Dez anos depois – respondeu ele, então, para a maior estupefação da garota.

- Eu estava brincando – admitiu ela, chocada.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu percebi, pela sua expressão. Mas achei que você devia saber.

Ela encarou-o. Ambos sabiam que Bellatrix era completamente apaixonada por ele, mas Ginny não sabia que ela já havia se declarado.

- E, ah… – começou ela, cautelosa. Queria saber o que ela havia dito, afinal de contas, mas não conseguiu pensar em como formular a frase sem parecer estranho.

Ele deu um sorrisinho meio esquisito.

- Ela me disse que se sentia atraída por mim, apesar de tudo, e…

- De tudo?

- É… complicado. Ela disse que estava disposta a fazer tudo por mim se eu lhe desse uma chance.

- E…? O que você fez? – quis saber ela, curiosa, ainda que uma sensação possessiva provocasse suas entranhas. - Digo, ela _faz_ tudo por você…

Ele sorriu com o tom de voz afrontado dela.

- Mas não estamos juntos, como você deve ter percebido – completou ele, assentindo. - Eu a achava muito inteligente, muito promissora, e disse que não era possível que nos envolvêssemos. Eu estava prestes a sair do país, ela tinha apenas quinze anos, e eu tive alguma consideração. E antes de ir embora eu pedi, disse que ficaria muito satisfeito se ela terminasse a escola e se casasse com um bruxo de sangue puro. E eu fui para o exterior, e quando voltei, ela estava se casando com Rodolphus.

- Ela te obedeceu, afinal – constatou Ginny, admirada.

- Sim – disse ele, pensativo. – Eu tive mais consideração com ela do que com você, afinal de contas.

- Tom… - reclamou ela, entortando a cabeça e os lábios, mas não precisou terminar.

- Está certo, está certo… - apressou-se ele em retirar o que dissera.

- Então… Bellatrix é uma pessoa de sua confiança. E daí, qual o próximo passo? – quis saber ela, voltando ao assunto.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, pensativo, antes de responder.

- Vou conversar com ela, depois decido.

.

.

E foi assim que acabaram batendo na porta do quarto 14.

Uma vez de volta aos corredores de Basilisk Hall, Ginny acabou se perguntando como haviam conseguido manter um caso em segredo durante tanto tempo com os Lestrange entre seus cômodos. Ela sabia que o segundo andar era reservado aos Lord das Trevas e aos Comandantes, e que Bellatrix e o marido eram, antes de Comandantes, seguidores bem mais antigos do que ela, e que por isso residiam ao lado do mestre, assim como os Malfoy residiam do outro, mas ela suspeitava que, se não fosse por isso, teriam poupado muita cautela se _seu_ quarto ladeasse o de Tom.

Em todo o caso, Rodolphus atendeu a porta e disse que Bellatrix não estava. Ela aproveitara a manhã livre para passar algumas atividades para os Algozes, no terraço do castelo. Então eles subiram.

O terraço, diferente da torre, cujo acesso era exclusivo ao quarto de Tom, tinha entrada pela Ala Norte, e o último cômodo era o Corujal, acima do quinto e último piso. Uma portinha estreita se abria ali para o terraço, geralmente usado pelos guardas que asseguravam a segurança do castelo e, ocasionalmente, para treinamentos, como o que Bellatrix estava dando para seu pequeno tropa especial.

A primeira coisa que Ginny viu pelas janelas compridas do Corujal quando olhou foi um grupo de cerca de quinze Comensais, todos eles em vestes pretas, sem faixas na cintura indicando grupo ou nível hierárquico, há não ser uma faixa vermelho vinho no braço esquerdo, cada uma delas com um número prateado, praticando o que parecia ser feitiços de dano - coisas que certamente ela não gostaria de experimentar pessoalmente. Estavam em fila, e pareciam atingir um boneco de madeira que se reparava sozinho a cada golpe que recebia.

Assim que saíram, Ginny viu que não era bem como pensara inicialmente. Na verdade, Bellatrix estava a alguns metros do boneco, e movimentos de sua varinha era o que faziam o boneco se recuperar depois dos ataques. Estava frio ali fora, havia um pouco de neve nos cantos do prédio, e tanto os cabelos quanto as capas deles todos esvoaçavam levemente com a brisa gélida que passava por ali, assim como as corujas lá dentro estavam arrepiadas e encolhidas. Pelas explosões e fogo que via sair das varinhas dos Algozes, porém, não devia estar muito frio ali no meio.

- Chame-a – mandou ele, quase inconscientemente, assim que avistaram-na. Ginny riu.

- Eu não, não sou sua secretária – brincou ela, cutucando-o com o cotovelo.

Ele percebeu o que fizera, e deu um breve sorriso.

- Desculpe; força do hábito – disse ele, em voz baixa, antes de elevá-la. – Bella!

Bellatrix e os homens olharam. Ela baixou a varinha, e os Algozes se enfileiraram rapidamente para se reverenciar na presença do chefe.

- Nove – chamou a mulher, se referindo a um dos homens (os Algozes não usavam as iniciais dos nomes para identificação, mas números) que endireitou-se e olhou-a. – Fique com o boneco. Continuem o que estavam fazendo!

Eles apressaram-se em retornar à atividade e Bellatrix veio em direção a eles com um ar intrigado. Deixou os cabelos penderem na frente do rosto quando inclinou-se numa reverência vigorosa.

- Milord – disse ela, e voltou a endireitar-se, ainda parecendo curiosa. Lançou um olhar rápido para Ginny antes de voltar-se para o mestre.

- Precisamos conversar – respondeu ele. Ginny viu-o lançando um olhar avaliador às pessoas no terraço, e então acrescentou: - De preferência lá dentro.

Ginny estava mais perto da porta e abriu-a para que eles entrassem no Corujal. As corujas observavam a movimentação em sua torre com seus grandes olhos amarelados indagadores, parecendo engraçadas com as plumas arrepiadas de frio. Ela virou-se para fechar a porta de madeira assim que passaram, e viu que alguns dos Algozes haviam realmente se virado para trás para olhar. Ela não conseguiu refrear um ligeiro aceno em direção aos curiosos antes de encostar a porta.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa que desagradou ao senhor, mestre? – Ginny ouviu Bellatrix perguntar, numa voz receosa.

A garota teve um momento de prazer contido em fitar os dois bruxos mais procurados pelo Ministério se encarando, ali, sobre chão coberto de palha suja e ossinhos de rato, assistidos por uma platéia de corujas com frio. Em breve o Ministério estaria bem menos preocupado com todos três.

- Você não fez nada de errado – respondeu Tom, calmamente. – Eu só quero que me ajude a tomar uma decisão. Não aqui, nem agora. No meu quarto, depois do jantar – disse ele, meio incerto, e olhou para Ginny, como se esperasse seu consentimento. A garota deu ombros, indicando que por ela, tudo bem.

Bellatrix percebeu aquele olhar, e tornou a encará-la rapidamente. Talvez tenha sido o olhar mais frio que Ginny se lembrava de ter recebido da outra.

- Estou curiosa – respondeu a mulher, e Ginny se surpreendeu razoavelmente em perceber o quanto sua voz parecia seca. Ela não apostaria que Bellatrix algum dia se dirigisse ao Lord das Trevas neste tom. – Sobre o que o senhor pretende tomar uma decisão, milord, se me permite perguntar.

Uma das corujas do canto abriu e fechou as asas repetidamente, e olhou pela longa janela do outro lado do Corujal. Ginny deslocou-se até lá para ver o que a coruja estava olhando, como pretexto para não olhar para a mulher quando ele respondesse aquela pergunta.

- Bom… Queria sua opinião sobre a melhor maneira de dispensar os Comensais – disse ele, quase casualmente, como se estivesse abordando um assunto recorrente na Sala de Planejamentos.

Havia neve no corredor lá fora, percebeu Ginny, e uma pequena trilha havia sido aberta nela, provavelmente pelo guarda que patrulhava ali naquela manhã. Percebeu também que houvera um silêncio longo e ligeiramente tenso às suas costas. Era estranho, mas ela se sentia responsável pelo constrangimento da situação.

- Dispensar os Comensais, meu amo? – perguntou Bellatrix, por fim depois de vários segundos, como se não tivesse entendido direito. Ginny podia sentir a surpresa na voz da colega.

- Sim – respondeu ele, simplesmente.

- Eu, eh, desculpe-me… O senhor quer dizer _todos_ os Comensais? – perguntou ela, como se ainda não tivesse entendido. Não havia mais nenhum traço da secura de ciúmes que usara ainda há pouco.

Houve uns estalos na palha no chão, como se algum deles tivesse dado algum passos. Ela estava agora realmente se sentindo constrangida, e forçou-se a olhar para as montanhas cobertas de pinheiros ao redor de Basilisk Hall para se distrair da sensação incômoda.

- De quase todos – foi a resposta dele, sua voz vindo de mais longe. – De _quase_ todos, Bella.

- M-mas o senhor está planejando uma nova estratégia? – indagou mais uma vez a Comensal, parecendo querer se agarrar a qualquer coisa que não indicasse o que ela estava pensando que era.

Houve mais um longo silêncio. Dessa vez nem a curiosidade nem bela paisagem conseguiu impedi-la de se virar.

Bellatrix estava parada onde fixara-se desde o começo, e parecia estranhamente pálida. Estava com uma mão no ar, a meio caminho do rosto e do colo, imóvel, olhando fixamente para quem lhe devia uma resposta. Tom deslocara-se alguns passos, e estava parado na frente dos poleiros, fingindo apreciar as corujas. Ambas viram quando ele respirou fundo.

- Não vou tomar nenhuma decisão antes hoje a noite, Bella, mas posso te certificar de que a Ordem das Trevas vai acabar.

Ginny mordia o lábio inferior. Podia ser impressão dela, mas quase sentira como fora difícil dizer aquilo. Bellatrix agora estava boquiaberta, encarando as costas de seu mestre. A mão que havia parado no ar quando ela se esquecera do que ia fazer no momento em que a levantara tremia visivelmente.

O silêncio dessa vez foi mais longo. Tom parou de fingir que estava observando as corujas, porque seus olhos foram descendo até fitar o lugar onde o chão se encontrava com a parede. Exceto pela respiração e pelo tremor das mãos de Bellatrix, ninguém se mexia. O único som vinha do terraço, onde pequenas explosões ainda eram ouvidas.

- M-meu amo – disse Bellatrix, baixinho, quebrando o silêncio de quase três minutos. – N-nós não nos importamos com… com _ela_. Digo, eu não- _nós_ não entendemos porque o senhor escolheu Weasley, mas… sabemos que não é da nossa conta. Só que… que… Pelas barbas de Merlin, isso seria um erro, meu amo! Um erro terrível!

Ginny foi obrigada a admirar Bellatrix por afrontar a pessoa que ela mais temia e amava daquele jeito. Ela estava preocupada, obviamente, com o quanto os desejos de Ginny estavam influenciando-o e com como ele se arrependeria daquilo depois, e o máximo que ela podia fazer era tentar mostrar os pontos fracos daquela idéia o mais submissamente possível. Em seu normal, ela já estaria aos berros e com a varinha erguida.

- Eu não vou admitir que subestime minhas escolhas, nem que desconfie de Ginny! – retrucou Tom, virando-se na mesma hora, desacostumado com aquele tratamento vindo de seus subordinados.

A garota deu um passo a frente antes que ele resolvesse tirar a varinha do bolso para ressaltar o quanto desaprovava daquilo. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar alarmado, e ele encarou-a na mesma hora.

- Está tudo bem – disse ela, em voz baixa e tranqüilizadora. Então virou-se para a outra, que olhou-a com um misto de fúria e receio. – Você não confia em mim, e eu não esperava menos do que isso. Afinal, eu sou uma Weasley, e todos sabem que _estive_ com Potter por um tempo antes de chegar aqui, e você é a Comensal da Morte que mais se empenha aqui. Você merece saber o que de fato está acontecendo, Bellatrix, por isso, por favor, te esperaremos no quarto 13 esta noite.

Ela olhou brevemente para o amante, e então acrescentou por conta própria:

- Você pode levar Veritasserum.

.

**III**

.

Com a promessa de que brincariam de dizer verdades naquela noite, Bellatrix voltou as suas atividades – ainda um pouco trêmula, era verdade - e eles voltaram às deles. Era quase hora do almoço quando deixaram o Corujal, então voltaram para a área social do castelo em direção ao Salão de Refeições. O salão estava sendo usado por outro grupo, mas eles não se importaram. O chefe dos Comensais que ali estavam levantou-se, desculpou-se exaustivamente e alegou não saber que estavam atrasados, enquanto Ginny esclarecia que os dois é quem estavam adiantados e seria ótimo se pudessem se juntar a eles. Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes; em poucos segundos já tinham seus lugares no canto da mesa e os elfos-domésticos já estavam servindo suas refeições.

Ginny apenas sorria enquanto Tom utilizava de suas brincadeiras habituais com o pessoal do grupo Sete, que obviamente pouco entendia sobre o excêntrico humor do chefe, e depois de três falhas de etiqueta na mesa descaradamente inventadas por sua mente doentia, os Comensais ficaram com medo e silenciaram-se, e foi à partir daí que ele começou a atormentar o chefe do grupo com perguntas capciosas ("você tem feito os relatórios de avaliação sobre os seus coordenadores? Estamos, obviamente, interessados em saber como está o relacionamento individual dentro dos grupos, se as pessoas estão realmente fazendo o trabalho que lhes foi dado e respeitando as regras"; Ginny imaginou que ele estivesse se dando ao prazer de uma última caçoada, porque dentro de muito breve essas informações não teriam valor algum).

Ele ficou observando-a comer sua sobremesa preferida (morangos em pleno inverno! - precisava dar um crédito para os elfos-domésticos) depois que o grupo Sete desocupou o salão, e então lhe fez uma proposta:

- Você quer fazer uma coisa que não fazemos há muito tempo? – perguntou ele, com uma expressão ligeiramente maliciosa. - Leia meus pensamentos.

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha e fez o que ele pediu. E abriu um sorriso.

- Claro. Eu fiz muito disso nas minhas lembranças recentes. Mas fiz sozinha. Fazer com você seria uma honra – respondeu ela, com ar de riso. – Chamamos este sentimento lá em casa de "depressão pós-refeição".

A proposta misteriosa fora dormir depois do almoço.

E de repente pensar em sua experiência temporal e estar no Salão de Refeições de Basilisk Hall a fez se lembrar de uma coisa, que não era totalmente urgente, mas que a fez pesar prioridades. Dormir depois do almoço com o homem que amava era excelente, mas só depois que fizesse o que tinha em mente.

Ginny disse que precisava fazer uma coisa rápida e o convenceu a ir na frente. Ele não fez perguntas, para seu alivio. Não que fosse fazer algo ruim ou errado, mas ele provavelmente desaprovaria.

Então ela saiu pela porta lateral do salão em direção à rouparia, no primeiro andar da Ala Leste.

Lembrara-se, enquanto comia seus últimos morangos ainda há pouco, que Jack Dean sentara-se naquela mesa ao seu lado por algum tempo, e em como a morte de seu melhor amigo a havia arrasado. Infelizmente o Pentagrama enviara-a para quase um mês após o ocorrido, mas aquilo não a impedia de salvar uma outra pessoa com quem se importava.

Marcy Lowitt estava trabalhando na passadoria naquela manhã, ao fim do longo e estreito ambiente onde funcionava a rouparia. Ela reconheceu três das mulheres com quem havia trabalhado quando passara por aquele setor, mas não parou para falar com nenhuma, exceto pela Comensal que ficava ao balcão e que lhe deu a informação desejada.

Ginny atraiu apenas alguns olhares discretos. Estava usando seu uniforme completo de Comensal da Morte e a cor da faixa em sua cintura demonstrava seu status, apesar de ter ocultados os cabelos e o rosto debaixo de uma máscara preta padrão. Ela sabia que eram poucos os que já haviam tocado uma faixa verde como a que estava usando. Mesmo assim, ignorou os olhares, as nuvens de vapor e o calor abafado do lugar para chegar ao cubículo onde ficava o responsável pelo desamarrotamento das roupas que eram lavadas no castelo.

Ali era ainda mais abafado, mas ela fechou a porta atrás da menina que fazia as roupas se esticarem com calor invisível e vapor e depois as fazia voar para cima de uma pilha de fardos pretos caprichosamente dobrados.

- Sempre desgostei dessa parte – comentou Ginny, em voz alta, quando percebeu que Marcy não a vira chegar. A ex-colega virou-se rapidamente, a varinha ainda exalando vapor pela ponta.

A garota devia ter achado que era outra funcionária da rouparia antes de se virar, e quando viu que não, também não percebeu imediatamente que era Ginny. A ruiva viu a outra arregalar os olhos e ficar em dúvida sobre como deveria agir, antes de ela retirar a máscara.

- Ginny – disse a outra, parecendo ao mesmo tempo aliviada e um pouco desapontada.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – respondeu, gentilmente, apesar da morna recepção. – Como tem passado?

Mercy não respondeu, apenas continuou encarando-a como se nunca tivesse visto nada igual.

Ela coçou a cabeça, meio constrangida com o silêncio. Nem devia estar ali, para começar; Tom provavelmente acharia ruim se chegasse a saber que ela fora socializar com os empregados dos grupos inferiores. Além disso, Marcy praticamente a tratara como uma vagabunda da pior espécie na última vez em que se falaram.

Não pensara realmente na reação da ex-colega, nem o que diria quando se encontrassem - a idéia fora completamente repentina. Claro, tudo seria muito mais simples se Marcy fosse amigável, mas pelo visto a outra ainda achava que dormir com o Lord das Trevas era a coisa mais desprezível de todos os tempos – o que era pura exceção no ambiente onde estavam.

Entretanto, por mais que Ginny achasse lamentável que a outra se recusasse a ouvir seus motivos, aquilo não era uma guerra e uma das duas precisava engolir seu orgulho. Felizmente para Marcy, ter sido mãe uma vez lhe trouxera sabedoria para lidar com teimosia, e uma vez que ela própria se propusera a fazer, nada mais justo do que dar o primeiro passo.

- Me desculpe – disse, simplesmente, depois de alguns segundos se entreolhando em silêncio. A expressão da outra se amenizou, apesar de ainda demonstrar receio com a visita inesperada. – Por tudo. Digo, por ter escondido de você meu relacionamento com ele, por ter desaparecido depois das promoções, por ter chegado daquele jeito no dia da festa. Eu não agi direito, e eu sei disso. Só queria que entendesse que eu não tive escolha. Simplesmente não tive.

A outra continuou encarando-a em silêncio; o que ela não sabia é que Ginny podia ver o que ela estava pensando.

Marcy não a odiava completamente. Ela sabia que Ginny não poderia ter saído dizendo que estava tendo um caso com o líder da revolução, e que não era permitido manter relações de amizade entre os grupos. Mesmo assim, persistia a sensação de traição. O que as unira um dia fora o desprezo que tinham pelas atividades da Ordem das Trevas, e agora Ginny era uma das grandes figuras que manipulavam e distorciam a verdade para angariar apoio para a mesma.

- Eu tenho motivos para estar onde estou, Marcy. O primeiro deles é meu contrato – disse, calmamente. – Assinei um termo que torna todos os Weasleys invulneráveis em relação aos Comensais da Morte. Nenhum deles pode ser gravemente ferido ou morto em confronto, mesmo que metade deles esteja com o Ministério e metade na Ordem da Fênix. Isso inclui quem entra na família por casamento. Minha melhor amiga se chama Hermione Granger, ela é nascida trouxa e um dos braços direitos de Harry Potter, junto com meu irmão, como todos sabem. Se eles se casarem, como sei que vão, ela nunca mais correrá riscos.

Ela sentou-se na beirada de uma das cestas com roupa lavada e abaixou o capuz. Estava terrivelmente abafado ali dentro, mas ela estava tranqüila com o fato de contar aquela parte da história até o fim. Era por uma boa causa.

- Como eu tenho tanta certeza de este acordo será mantido, você deve estar se perguntando – continuou, observando a máscara que cobria a metade superior do rosto que gestava girando nas mãos. - Esse benefício não foi de graça, pode ter certeza. Quando cheguei à B. Hall, há dois anos e alguns meses, eu já conhecia o Lord das Trevas, e eu sabia o que ele queria de mim. Eu me vendi, Marcy, em troca da minha família. E quando digo que me vendi, eu quero dizer que me vendi completamente.

Ela levantou os olhos, imperturbável, e viu que a outra parecia transtornada. Seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo, e a ex-colega desviou seu olhar azul escuro para o chão úmido.

- O começo não foi muito bom. Eu me forcei a ser duas pessoas. Uma delas despreocupada e confiante, que parecia não ter escrúpulos, era a que se apresentava para os outros. A outra, a que se sentia mal e a que tinha medo e vergonha do que estava fazendo, essa só aparecia à noite, antes do sono, quando sabia estar sozinha.

Ela fez uma pausa, e então deu um sorriso fraco.

- Esconder essa Ginny fraca foi em vão. Ele sabia das duas. Sempre soube, e se aproveitava disso. Ele me manipulou tão bem, que em pouco tempo a parte confiante estava se orgulhando de ter sido escolhida por ele, e a parte fraca só queria agradá-lo para que fosse bem tratada. E até hoje ele faz com que eu me sinta especial e miserável ao mesmo tempo. – Ela deu um suspiro. – Não me julgue tão duramente por ter me apaixonado, Marcy.

A outra não estava olhando. Virara-se para o balcão onde estivera trabalhando quando Ginny entrara, mas não fez nada além de pousar as mãos sobre as vestes amarrotadas ali em cima.

- Eu não me tornei insensível só porque percebi que sou mais feliz quando estou com ele. Talvez você ria de mim, mas ele também não é tão horrível quanto pode parecer. Tem qualidades surpreendentes, embora ele provavelmente ficasse furioso se soubesse que estou dizendo isso para alguém… E não é disso que vim falar, em todo o caso. O que vim falar é que me importo com as pessoas de quem gosto.

Marcy pensou em virar o rosto para olhá-la, mas desistiu a meio caminho. Talvez tivesse reparado que estava incluída no mesmo grupo que a família de Ginny e o bruxo mais perigoso de todos os tempos.

- Ginny… - começou a outra, baixinho, mas ela não permitiu que continuasse.

- Não diga nada ainda. O que eu quero que faça é que saia daqui – disse, ainda amigável, porém mais com mais autoridade.

- E-eu não quero uma promoção, gosto de trabalhar aqui – retrucou a menina, surpresa, desta vez se virando completamente.

- Não estou falando para sair da rouparia, estou falando para sair do castelo – falou, encarando-a com veemência.

Marcy arregalou os olhos, sem entender.

- Como assim?

- Vá para a casa.

- Como, se você sabe que eu nem estaria aqui se meus pais não me…

- Tire umas férias – cortou Ginny, mas a expressão da outra fez parecer que era a primeira vez que ouvira falar que trouxas existiam. – Eu te dou permissão. Escrevo uma carta aos seus pais, se achar necessário. Faço parecer uma recompensa por serviço exemplar.

A outra corou levemente com a última frase. Ginny esperava que ela não achasse que estava sendo irônica.

- Escuta, eu não sei o que você está planejando, mas me parece errado – disse Marcy, três segundos depois, numa voz estranhamente cordial, como se estivesse se controlando para parecer educada.

- Talvez. Se você se refere a parecer que estou vindo te dizer isso em segredo, você está certa; não pedi permissão para fazer isso. Mas acho que posso usufruir do fato de ser GW de vez em quando por minha conta e risco, e neste momento eu realmente gostaria que você ficasse longe de Basilisk Hall o máximo que puder.

A outra cerrou as sobrancelhas, intrigada.

- Mas por quê?

- Você está resistindo muito para quem diz não gostar daqui – disse Ginny, no que pretendia ser um tom brando, balançando a cabeça, mas a outra não mudou a expressão. Então ela suspirou e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, e acrescentou: – Eu não posso te dizer o porquê, mas você precisa confiar em mim; as coisas podem ficar feias por aqui nas próximas semanas.

Isso ela pareceu entender. Arregalou os olhos para Ginny, e a ruiva viu vários pensamentos amedrontados passar pela cabeça da outra.

- Nas próximas semanas? – repetiu Marcy, nervosa.

- Talvez; talvez não aconteça nada. Você não quer ficar para ver, espero – respondeu Ginny, começando a ficar impaciente.

- Eu… Não, é claro que não – apressou-se a garota. Ela parecia inquieta, mas não parecia ser pela notícia em si. Começou a desembaraçar o fim da trança que pendia sobre seu ombro até a altura do seio, sem nem mesmo perceber.

- O que está te preocupando? Se é porque eu não vou estender essa proposta para as outras meninas da rouparia, você pode fingir que essa conversa não aconteceu!

- Não é isso! É só que…

- Que…?

- Eu… eu… Bem, eu estou fazendo uma coisa que não devia – disse Marcy, corando mais do que nunca. Ela agora alisava a ponta da trança numa velocidade quase febril.

A ruiva ficou encarando-o por um tempo. Aquilo era inusitado e um pouco frustrante. Por que ela simplesmente não dizia o que estava incomodando-a, para que ela pudesse tomar alguma… Então Ginny riu, porque de repente entendeu.

- Você arranjou um namorado aqui dentro, não foi? – disse, sorrindo.

A outra finalmente abriu um sorriso encabulado e assentiu.

Ginny riu mais uma vez.

- Isso é ótimo, Marcy! E não, eu não vou dedurar você! Romances proibidos surgem o tempo todo entre os grupos, e não vou negar que fazemos vista grossa neste caso em especial.

- Você pode ajudá-lo também? – perguntou a outra, ansiosa.

- Claro. Escrevo duas cartas de dispensa, mando-as para você até amanhã. Trinta dias para cada. Vocês vão saber se algo acontecer, e se for o caso, não voltem! Se ele for procurado pelo Ministério, acho que deviam até saiam do país.

- Ginny, muito obrigada! – disse Marcy, por fim deixando o receio de lado, e curvou a cabeça em agradecimento.

A ruiva levantou-se de onde estava encostada.

- Pare já com essa reverência – mandou, em tom contrariado, embora sorrisse. – Sem ressentimentos? Posso voltar a chamá-la de amiga?

- Claro! – disse a garota, abrindo um largo sorriso. – Você não mudou nada, e eu fui uma completa idiota.

- Esqueça isso – respondeu ela, amigável. – E realmente te desejo boa sorte, mas acho que fiquei muito tempo aqui. Preciso voltar. Valeu a pena, em todo o caso… E se não nos vermos mais, bom, foi ótimo te conhecer e desculpe qualquer coisa.

Marcy voltou a ser mais parecida como quando ela e Ginny trabalhavam juntas e eram amigas. Depois de se despedirem, Ginny abandonou a rouparia abafada para os frios corredores da Ala Leste, pegou o atalho da escadaria lateral para a Ala Norte e seguiu mais uma vez até a Sala de Planejamentos.

Estava sendo usada pelos três integrantes do grupo noturno, que estavam na mesa grande discutindo em voz baixa quando ela abriu a porta. Eles se encararam por dois ou três segundos, então ela desejou bom-dia, entrou e fechou a porta.

Ela foi até sua mesa sem lhes dar atenção. Era a primeira vez que via Dawson desde que havia retornado para aquele tempo, e a sensação não foi agradável. Tendo certeza de que o homem não gostava nem um pouco dela, foi desagradável dividir a mesma sala, mesmo que não se falassem.

Pegou a pena e um rolo de pergaminho. Escreveu rapidamente duas cartas de dispensa improvisadas, assinou-as, recortou-as com magia para que ficassem retas e então lacrou-as com o selo do Conselho de Planejamentos, como deveria fazer com as cartas de aspecto oficial. Como não sabia o nome do namorado de Marcy, não nomeou nenhuma das duas dispensas para não haver parâmetros de comparação. Então ela chamou Grabby, o elfo que cuidava dos assuntos do grupo Cinco, que apareceu imediatamente com um estalo discreto, e disse-lhe baixinho onde deixar as cartas.

Eveyard, Marlaux e Dawson acompanhavam-na com os olhos quando ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se à saída. Apesar do desconforto, ela fingiu não ver. Imaginou se Dawson já conhecia Green. Provavelmente sim, pensou ela, já que o homem era secretário de um grupo intermediário maior havia algum tempo.

Mas ela não queria pensar no que lhe dava mal-estar, estão subiu rapidamente para o quarto 13, na Ala Oeste, onde sabia que seu amado estava à sua espera, fazendo-a sorrir sozinha nos corredores de Basilisk Hall.

- Weasley – chamou alguém, num sussurro, de uma porta entreaberta antes da passagem que levava à escada em caracol que ligava a Ala Norte à Ala Oeste. Ela virou-se quase num rodopio, segurando a varinha por puro reflexo. Estava tão absorta em seus próprios ternos pensamentos que assustou-se com o chamado repentino.

A porta abriu-se mais um pouco e ela viu Draco Malfoy observando-a com uma expressão ansiosa.

Ela hesitou. A última vez que o vira fora na capa do Profeta Diário, na ocasião em que fora capturado pelos Aurores junto com Narcissa saindo do país, numa extensa notícia que narrava os meses de trabalho duplo que ele viera fazendo até então para o Lord das Trevas e para o Ministério da Magia. Harry lhe contara os detalhes do julgamento, e em como todos eles tinham acreditado que Draco estivera espionando apenas para eles e não para os dois lados.

- Eu sei que provavelmente você foi proibida de falar comigo, mas tudo o que eu quero é dois minutos – disse o rapaz, ainda com aquele ar ansioso. – Por favor?

Ela hesitou mais um segundo, então assentiu com a cabeça. Estava disposta a ajudar quem pudesse a ter um melhor destino naquela semana. Ele abriu mais a porta e desapareceu dentro da saleta, que ela descobriu ser um pequeno escritório. Havia apenas uma escrivaninha simples de pinho, três cadeiras combinando e uma pequena estante pendurada à parede.

- Sua sala? – perguntou ela, percebendo que estava na ala dos escritórios e que era ele quem estava lá dentro. Ele assentiu brevemente e indicou-lhe uma cadeira, mas ela negou com a cabeça. – Você disse que seria rápido, e eu não posso me demorar.

Ele encarou-a brevemente e pareceu um pouco contrariado.

- Certo… Foi difícil encontrar você sozinha, digo… desde a festa que não tive a oportunidade de falar com você…

- Estivemos ocupados reparando os danos, não foi? A festa não terminou bem como imaginávamos – interveio ela, porque ele parecia achar que ela tinha estado de férias neste período.

- Eu sei… É só que eu… Você me deve uma dança – disse ele, com um sorriso que pretendia ser engraçado.

Ela não respondeu; se deu conta de que não sabia o que dizer.

Era só o que lhe faltava. Sabia que Draco vinha se interessando por ela desde que se encontraram em Basilisk Hall pela primeira vez, e Tom a alertara sobre isso, mas por ser bacana demais caíra na artimanha da declaração. Agora teria que ser chata e rude – mas não antes que ele lhe desse motivo.

- Draco… – começou ela, lentamente, pretendendo ser delicada. - Eu sei que seu tempo no castelo é limitado, mas com certeza você deve ter ouvido por aí que eu estou, ahn, comprometida.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas algo em seu olhar parecia não levar a informação muito a sério.

- Então… - recomeçou ela, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, porque esperava que ele considerasse aquilo como uma resposta e não como um comentário inútil, mas ele interrompeu-a.

- Eu não me importo.

Ela piscou duas vezes. Certamente não havia entendido.

- Você não…?

- Não me importo. Eu até entendo – respondeu ele, como quem estava sendo legal.

Ela sentiu as próprias sobrancelhas subirem ainda mais. Do que diabos ele estava falando?

- Draco, eu, ah, não sei bem o que você quer dizer com isso, mas eu tenho certeza de que _ele_ se importa – disse, depois de um breve momento de surpresa.

Ele ignorou completamente seu alerta.

- Ginny, eu não sei qual o combinado entre vocês, mas eu entendo perfeitamente sua situação; não seria prudente para você contrariá-lo, compreendo que seja até perigoso, e sei que você não faria isso se não tivesse um bom motivo, então eu não a culpo por isso – disse o rapaz, com um ar de generosa compreensão que não combinava nem um pouco com aquele rosto parecido com o de Lucius.

A compreensão tomou-a daquela vez. Se ela ficara perplexa anteriormente, não era nada comparado ao que sentia naquele momento. Boquiabriu-se ligeiramente, totalmente sem palavras.

- Mas quando ele sair de seu caminho, Ginny, eu vou estar aqui para quando você quiser um homem de verdade – continuou ele, numa voz pretensamente galante, aproximando-se no que parecia ser o clímax de um diálogo romântico ensaiado no dia anterior.

A ruiva desviou e não conseguiu conter um riso espontâneo.

- Do que é que você está falando? – perguntou ela, ainda querendo muito explodir em risos. Se ele fosse Jack, ela tria certeza de era brincadeira, mas ela desconhecia tal estilo de humor em qualquer um dos Malfoy, então só podia supor que ele estava dizendo a verdade. – O Lord das Trevas é um homem de verdade e eu estou bem, obrigada.

Ele manteve a compostura, mas ela percebeu que não era isso que ele estava esperando.

- Ei, não precisa fingir nada, está bem? Eu me lembro muito bem de como você estava se divertindo comigo na pista de dança e de como ele praticamente te obrigou a sair de perto…

- Você devia estar bêbado; todos estávamos!

- …e é claro que no seu lugar eu teria feito o que fez, mas não precisa disso agora, ok? Ninguém está nos ouvindo. Eu não estou bravo com você e eu posso esquecer o constrangimento e o seu passado como traidora do sangue se você admitir que na verdade queria estar comigo – terminou ele, admiravelmente presunçoso.

Ela não conseguiu manter-se impassível. Teve um ataque de riso alto e levemente histérico. Ah, se Draco soubesse de tudo o que ela abriria mão para estar com Tom, ele nem mesmo ousaria cumprimentá-la… Mas ele não sabia, e ela precisava ter o mínimo de decência.

- Talvez eu tenha sido muito educada e você tenha confundido as coisas, Draco. A culpa foi minha, me perdoe – disse, conseguindo se manter com um sorriso controlado, embora ainda quisesse muito rir. – Quero que fique claro que estou com ele por vontade própria, e não desejo mais ninguém no momento.

Ele cerrou as sobrancelhas e não tinha mais um sorriso forçado no rosto. Quando falou, sua voz não tinha mais aquele quê sedutor, era baixa e demonstrava um início de profunda irritação.

- Escuta aqui, você não precisa mais atuar, fingir que é uma seguidora fiel do Lord das Trevas. Eu sei que está trabalhando para a Ordem da Fênix, sei que vem sabotando as estratégias há meses e sei o que pretende fazer para acabar com a Ordem das Trevas – rosnou ele, entre os dentes, a cabeça levemente inclinada em sua direção.

- Ah, sim – disse ela, fria, deixando para trás a vontade de rir. – Sim, sim. Você andou conversando com Harry, não foi? Que mais ele disse? Que combinamos de não confiar em ninguém, nem na minha própria família? Que ele não queria que eu fizesse isso, mas eu o obriguei a deixar? Que eu disse ao Lord das Trevas que estava furiosa porque Harry era perfeito cafajeste para que ele me aceitasse sem levantar suspeitas? Se esperava que eu fosse chorar em seu ombro que tudo isso é verdade e o quanto me dói esse trabalho, você é menos esperto do que quer parecer.

Ele parecia ter tomado dois tapas no rosto, pelo como encarava-a, atordoado por sua resposta.

- Há duas conclusões em que uma pessoa sagaz teria chegado, e o que devia ter lhe ocorrido primeiro é a possibilidade de Harry estar mentindo para evitar o constrangimento de ter perdido a namorada para o pior inimigo – o que seria sensato no seu caso, já que nunca se deram bem. Em um segundo momento você deveria ter cogitado que mesmo que ele não estivesse mentindo, eu poderia ter me desvirtuado durante a missão e me convertido totalmente para o lado contrário. Em nenhum dos dois momentos você estaria certo, Draco, mas chegaria mais perto e me impressionaria muito mais ao invés de me acusar injustificadamente. Agora – disse ela, apontando-lhe um dedo em tom ameaçador – não tente me caluniar de novo, especialmente para quem você _acha_ que vai te dar ouvidos, porque eu sei muito bem do _seu_ segredo, e eu tenho certeza de que você não gostaria de que ele chegasse aos ouvidos de quem eu _sei_ que irá me ouvir, e que vai querer muito tirar essa história à limpo. E sim, estou falando da sua incapacidade de se decidir se toma o mesmo partido de seus pais ou se aposta nas informações otimistas que tem de dentro do Ministério, seu merda.

Ele encarava-a estupefato e até meio covarde. Seu rosto passou de um branco doentio para um rosado constrangido, mas Ginny não esperou ele perceber o quanto fora ofendido. Deu meia volta e saiu da sala, batendo a porta às suas costas.

.

.

Seu episódio com Draco não foi compartilhado com Tom. Ela achou dispensável irritá-lo com as investidas do rapaz, e acreditava que sua própria ameaça fora o suficiente. Ginny achou que fosse ter dificuldades em dormir depois do desgaste que tivera, mas enganou-se completamente. Quando chegou ao quarto 13 e viu que ele não esperara para por em prática a proposta de mais cedo, apenas sorriu, trocou-se e deitou-se ao seu lado, ainda mal acreditando que estava ali.

Acordaram havia um par de horas, comeram alguma coisa e agora esperavam Bellatrix dar o ar de sua graça. Ginny percebeu que ele ia ficando mais silencioso a cada hora que passava, e por fim parou de tentar puxar conversa e simplesmente sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele e conjurou um suco de abóbora para acompanhá-lo na bebida – sua gravidez a impedia de partilhar o vinho.

Ginny sabia que ele estava pensando no que a Comensal dissera mais cedo - "_isso seria um erro, meu amo! Um erro terrível!_" – e não o repreendia. De fato, estava impressionada que ele ainda estivesse prosseguindo com aquele plano. Durante todo aquele tempo, a única meta da vida dele havia sido conseguir poder o suficiente para controlar o país, e aquilo estava quase se concretizando. Entretanto, depois de se sentar no gabinete do Primeiro Ministro e rir da própria conquista, quais seriam seus objetivos? Tentaria dominar os países vizinhos, depois toda a Europa? Quando seria o suficiente?

Uma batida na porta sobressaltou-os. Ambos tinham se perdido em pensamentos e retornaram à realidade com um solavanco. Tom disse "entre" em voz alta, e a porta se destrancou magicamente.

Bellatrix entrou, parecendo ansiosa e um tanto insegura, e vasculhou rapidamente o cômodo com os olhos até encontrá-los à direita da porta. Ela abriu a boca, mas antes de decidir se iria cumprimentar ou se reverenciar, Tom fez sinal para que ela se acomodasse no sofá da frente. A Comensal fechou a porta e obedeceu, em silêncio.

Ninguém disse nada em vários segundos, tornando a situação ainda mais desconfortável. Bellatrix olhava de um para o outro por baixo de suas pálpebras pesadas, com uma expressão de quem sentia um amargo na boca do estômago. Por fim, como Tom parecia não ter pressa e Ginny estava se sentindo pouco à vontade para dizer alguma coisa, a mulher adiantou-se, parecendo reunir toda a coragem que tinha:

- Milord, o senhor… o senhor pensou naquilo que eu lhe disse?

Ele não estava encarando Bellatrix até então, mas após breve silêncio, deixou de observar a própria taça, fixou os olhos nela e respondeu:

- É claro que pensei.

Ambas encararam-no, esperando a conclusão. Ele demorou mais alguns segundos e respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Há coisas mais importantes do que a Ordem no momento.

A morena continuou encarando-o com uma expressão indistinta. Ginny não precisava de Legilimancia para saber o que a outra estava sentindo, e em todo o caso, não estava tão interessada. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, apenas para indicar que estava ali, que não iria a lugar algum e que apoiaria qualquer decisão que ele tomasse. Ele dirigiu-lhe um sorriso vacilante, mais para suas mãos entrelaçadas do que para o rosto de Ginny.

- Bom, você deseja saber por que estou aqui e nós queremos saber até onde você é confiável – disse Ginny, depois de ouvir que a intuição lhe dizia para prosseguir. – Você trouxe a poção?

Bellatrix pareceu despertar de seu devaneio frente a possibilidade de finalmente descobrir o que se passava entre Ginny e seu mestre, porque virou os olhos para ela de modo avaliador e retirou dois frasquinhos do bolso: um contendo líquido transparente e incolor e outro contendo um bonito cintilar amarelo ouro.

- Excelente – comentou ela, percebendo que ela trouxera junto o antídoto da poção que quebrava o efeito da Veritasserum - Suco de abóbora? Vinho? – perguntou ela Ginny, pegando o vidrinho de poção sobre a mesa enquanto apontava para as opções já disponíveis. – Alguma outra coisa, talvez? Chá?

A outra avaliou suas opções por um momento, então fez uma cara estranha.

- Algo mais forte que isso, se não se incomoda.

Tom deu uma risada breve antes que Ginny pudesse tomar providências, e conjurou uma garrafa contendo um líquido ocre, que ela julgou ser whisky de fogo. A ruiva serviu a mulher e tornou a encher pela metade seu copo de suco. Despejou então duas gotas de cada poção em cada copo, fazendo um silencioso e irônico brinde antes de beber um gole. Bella tomou seus dois dedos de whisky de uma vez e tornou a pousar o copo na mesa com uma ligeira careta.

- Ah – fez a Comensal, parecendo constrangida, quando abriu os olhos. – Mestre, o senhor não precisa…

Mas Tom já pousara os frascos na mesa e sorvia os últimos goles de vinho que restava em sua taça.

- E como vai me perguntar se estou sendo chantageado, ou sob efeito de alguma poção ou feitiço? – disse ele, simplesmente, pousando a taça vazia na mesa.

Ginny não o vira pegar a poção e não esperava que ele fosse participar… Aquilo seria interessante.

Aparentemente Bellatrix não achou sensato interrogar o próprio mestre, porque fingiu não ouvi-lo enquanto a poção ainda não fizera efeito e encarou Ginny, como se a culpa daquilo tudo fosse dela.

- À vontade para começar, estou percebendo que está muito ansiosa para me atacar - disse a ruiva, conformada, com uma incontrolável sinceridade.

- Você trabalha para o Ministério? – começou a morena, sem rodeios, uma vez que teve permissão para isso.

- Não – respondeu ela, impedida de hesitar mesmo se quisesse. Acrescentou um sorriso à resposta.

- Você trabalha para a Ordem da Fênix?

- Não.

- Você se alistou por ordem de alguém?

- Não.

- Você se dedica inteiramente à Ordem das Trevas?

- Não.

Bellatrix levantou as sobrancelhas. Ginny achou melhor se explicar antes que a outra perguntasse.

- Vim por conta própria, mas nunca garanti a ninguém que mudaria meus princípios. Seu chefe aqui está ciente – disse ela, calmamente, virando os olhos para Tom – não está?

- Estou – confirmou ele, simplesmente.

- Por que veio para cá se não concorda com a causa?

Ginny deu um sorrisinho culpado antes de responder.

- Harry me deixou realmente furiosa e eu achei que a pior vingança possível era vir para cá. Além disso, eu poderia garantir mais a proteção da minha família tendo contatos aqui dentro do que lá fora. E eu já me sentia atraída por Tom desde que escrevia no diário dele, há anos, o que só ficou mais grave que ele me beijou, naquela época em que me seqüestraram.

A morena pareceu perplexa com a informação. Olhou para o mestre, com um olhar de repreensão que Ginny sabia que fora irreprimível.

- O senhor a beijou? – perguntou Bellatrix, mais em perturbação do que em curiosidade. Ainda assim era uma pergunta direta, e ele foi obrigado a responder.

- Ahn, sim.

Ela ficou encarando-o como se não pudesse acreditar por longos segundos, então virou-se para Ginny com as sobrancelhas cerradas.

- O que você fez com ele? – perguntou, parecendo furiosa.

Ginny achou que a pergunta fora mal formulada quando se viu respondendo coisas como "várias posições diferentes" e outras coisas que ela não compartilharia normalmente em uma conversa. Bellatrix pareceu um pouco constrangida, mas Tom riu despreocupadamente, provavelmente da cara que ela fez ao final do discurso forçado.

- Faça perguntas mais concisas, por favor, Bella – disse ele, logo depois, ainda parecendo se divertir. Ginny ainda estava envergonhada demais para olhar para a Comensal.

- Desculpe… Certo… Eu posso então saber de onde surgiu a decisão de fechar a Ordem?

- Acho mais fácil responder depois de Ginny – disse ele, e ela suspirou.

A entrevista decorreu, porém, sem mais imprevistos depois que aprenderam a ser mais específicos. Ginny começou a contar, pela primeira vez com as próprias palavras, toda sua história com Tom, e o modo como transcorrera até seu inesperado ocorrido com o Pentagrama no hospital. Bellatrix encarava-a com uma expressão difícil de definir quando foi chegando ao fim, embora claramente aceitasse aquilo com muito custo; se não fosse pela poção da verdade que vira Ginny beber, provavelmente não acreditaria em palavra alguma de seu relato se não estivessem sendo extraídas por seções a fio de Maldições Cruciatus.

Quando terminou, houve um silêncio introspectivo. Apesar de Tom ter visto tudo aquilo por Legilimancia, ela julgava que fosse diferente ouvindo em suas próprias palavras, que exprimiam sentimentos que nem mesmo a habilidade dele permitia perceber com muita verossimilhança.

- Então você esteve vivendo no futuro? – perguntou a morena, mais uma vez mais perplexa do que curiosa.

- Sim – respondeu ela, simplesmente - e estou muito feliz de ter voltado.

A outra pareceu mal ouvir o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Então está grávida? – perguntou-lhe, baixinho, parecendo estupefata.

Ela pensou em Richard, e passou a mão pela barriga, feliz.

- Sim.

- E eu estaria no grupo que tentaria forçar o garoto a continuar com a Ordem das Trevas?

- Estaria, ainda que incapaz de tomar decisões por si mesma.

Bellatrix abstraiu-se por algum tempo, como se nunca tivesse ousado imaginar uma coisa dessas. Enquanto digeria sua descoberta, ligeiramente boquiaberta, Ginny tornou a pousar a mão sobre a do amante e entrelaçou seus dedos. Ele também estivera pensativo, mas retribuiu o toque dela, com um aperto cuidadoso.

Sabia que toda aquela conversa não havia o acalmado, provavelmente agira ao contrário. Em todo o caso, ele estava se saindo melhor de que ela poderia prever, e parecia completamente decidido. Ginny estava orgulhosa dele, e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso que pretendia demonstrar o quanto, e que estaria com ele até o fim.

- A resposta para sua pergunta, Bellatrix – disse ele, finalmente, numa voz mais firme -, é que eu amo Ginny, e que não posso deixar que ela passe por isso de novo.

A ruiva achou que a Comensal não parecera feliz com a resposta. De fato, pareceu até chateada. A mulher fitou os dois com as sobrancelhas cerradas por um momento, então olhou para o mestre. Era um olhar de traída.

- Você prometeu que não amaria ninguém – disse a morena, indignada, ainda que contida e em voz baixa, parecendo confessar anos de ressentimento. – Disse que nunca deixaria essa fraqueza te… Por que ela?

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder. Ginny achou que chegariam naquela conversa uma hora ou outra, e esperava que Bellatrix entendesse.

- Eu não sei responder sua pergunta – disse ele, por fim, sincero. – Eu não planejei isso, não desejei que tivesse acontecido.

A outra demorou mais alguns segundos para fazer a próxima pergunta. Seus pensamentos pareciam ter ficado confusos demais para expressar em palavras. Quando o fez, ela já parecia desestabilizada e indiferente quanto a manter a compostura.

- Eu…eu tinha quase a mesma idade que ela quando você ficou na casa de meus pais, e eu nunca escondi meus sentimentos. Ela é _tão_ diferente de mim pra ter aceitado ela e não eu? – perguntou a mulher, a voz meio trêmula, seus olhos escuros começando a marejar.

- Ela é bem diferente de você em vários sentidos, Bella – respondeu Tom, prontamente, embora sua voz fosse branda. – Mas livre-se da culpa do que poderia ter acontecido, porque você não teve culpa nenhuma na decisão que eu tomei há tanto tempo. Entenda, por favor, que eu não iria sair do meu caminho por romance algum no mundo. Eu era mais jovem e mais ambicioso, e ainda tinha alguns escrúpulos, apesar de tudo. Nunca duvidei de seu potencial e de sua lealdade, Bella, e eu não te dei a oportunidade de se tornar mais íntima porque estava convencido de que você iria se decepcionar.

A mulher ficou encarando-o com olhos úmidos, pasma com a confissão.

- E eu não queria te perder – completou ele, em voz baixa, incapaz de guardar aquela informação.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face morena da outra. Ela parecia conflitante entre o rancor e o orgulho.

- Que bobagem – disse Bellatrix, então. Ela limpou as lágrimas com as mãos trêmulas, mas outras vieram em seguida, tornando aquele gesto inútil. – Eu nunca me decepcionaria com você.

Ele deu um breve riso desaprovador, mas estranhamente carinhoso.

- Você não tem como saber, Bella.

A Comensal fungou. Ainda havia infinita tristeza em seus olhos.

- Realmente não tenho. Mas então você admite que poderia ter me amado se tivesse me dado uma chance? Poderia ter sido eu e não ela? – perguntou, esperançosa, ainda que derrotada.

Tom não hesitou muito.

- Sim, poderia.

Ginny não sabia se Bellatrix tinha consciência de que havia abandonado o tratamento formal minutos atrás. Em todo o caso, ela parecia estar contradizendo sua recente afirmação: sua expressão parecia a de desapontamento.

- E _por que_ você deu uma chance a ela? – indagou Bellatrix, provavelmente querendo se livrar de qualquer brecha por onde seu coração ainda pudesse alcançar as esperanças.

Tom hesitou um pouco desta vez.

- Acho que cometi uma falha – disse ele, e Ginny não pode deixar de notar que evitara olhá-la, mesmo que de esguelha. – Achei que havia conquistado poder e auto-controle o suficiente para me dar ao direito de alguns prazeres mortais, achei que fosse me divertir um pouco brincando de provocar a garota de Harry Potter… e fui trapaceado por minhas próprias ações. Dei muita liberdade à nossa relação a fim de satisfazer minha curiosidade; até então, não seria a primeira vez que faria essa experiência, mas a primeira com a outra pessoa tendo noções de quem eu realmente sou.

Ele pegou a garrafa sobre a mesinha e despejou mais alguns dedos de vinho em sua taça vazia. Tornou a recostar-se no couro do sofá, tragou um longo gole da bebida e então abriu um sorriso distorcido, porém incontido, de auto-ironia.

- Eu esperava receio, submissão e esforço, da parte dela, para cumprir o trato que firmáramos. Esperava que, mesmo assim, eu conseguisse fazê-la se apaixonar por mim, como uma espécie de desafio pessoal. Eu sempre vi o desejo e a devoção como sentimentos possíveis de serem induzidos, e nunca tive dificuldades em persuadir alguém. E eu consegui. Consegui, e senti muito bem o ódio de Harry Potter quando lhe dava amostras do que eu estava fazendo com a garota que ele amava. E acho que foi aí que eu falhei.

Ginny olhava-o, meio surpresa. Não ia se fingir de ingênua e dizer para si mesma que nunca imaginara que ele dava relances de seus encontros sexuais para Harry, por mais que este não houvesse dito uma palavra sobre isso durante todo o tempo em que foram casados. Mas desconfiava. Tinha impressão, às vezes, de estar sendo observada quando estava com Tom, por mais que estivessem sozinhos, e tivera quase certeza desde o dia que Hermione entrara em Basilisk Hall pela primeira vez e lhe contara que Harry sabia de seu caso com o Lord das Trevas. De que outro modo ele poderia saber?

Por outro, não achava que Tom fizesse aquela ligação de propósito; não achava que ele chamasse seu inimigo para espiar pelos seus olhos do mesmo modo como se provoca alguém a olhar por uma janela. E sentiu revirar as entranhas do mesmo modo que sentia quando tomava conhecimento das crueldades que Tom julgava diversão.

Amava-o, sim. Mas não estava imune aos amargos da decepção.

- Eu sentia prazer em provocá-lo. Cada vez que ele entrava em minha mente e me via na cama com Ginny, a sensação era de uma satisfação incrível – disse ele, em voz baixa, como se lembrasse de um sabor que fora agradável um dia, mas que já não era. - Eu fiz questão de estar com ela cada vez mais para me saciar desta sensação, e empurrava-a cada vez mais fundo em sentimentos perigosos apenas para que Potter se sentisse como um cão ferido quando visse o modo como ela me olhava. Eu não percebi que, toda vez que fazia isso, um pouco da impressão dele ficava em mim. O modo como ele se sentia humilhado por Ginny ter escolhido estar comigo e não com ele, o modo como ele se sentia arrasado por ver quem ele considerava tão especial estar se entregando a outro… Antes mesmo de tomar conhecimento, aquelas sensações valorizavam a garota e _eu_ comecei a me sentir especial por estar tendo-a… E isso foi me influenciando, dia após dia, em proporções imperceptíveis, e mesmo quando Potter aprendeu a fechar sua mente para minhas investidas, eu não consegui me livrar do hábito de estar com ela, nem de passar a achá-la cada vez mais bonita e única. Não consegui mais me livrar da idéia de que ela era especial.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro e então deu outro sorriso irônico para ele mesmo, antes de beber mais um grande gole de vinho.

- Então eu sou obrigado a aceitar que me sabotei sem querer. Harry Potter também foi culpado, também sem querer. Ambos estamos sendo obrigados a aceitar uma situação que nunca desejamos, e quem abriu a possibilidade para que isso acontecesse fui eu. Um erro idiota, digno de um grande tolo. Porém… não consigo me arrepender.

Ele olhou-a, finalmente. Ginny encarou aqueles olhos cinzas e frios, que no momento lembravam turbulenta tempestade. Como podia estar tão frustrado e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo?

- Frustrado só comigo, garota. Só comigo – disse ele, com um sorriso fraco, porém conformado. – Satisfeito por estar com você, apesar de tudo.

Ela não soube exatamente o que a impulsionou, mas não sorriu de volta. Ao invés disso, se viu perguntando:

- Você acha que mudou?

O débil sorriso dele foi substituído por uma expressão preocupada que contrastava estranhamente com seu rosto.

- Acredito que minha identidade continue a mesma – disse Tom, sério. Então balançou a cabeça levemente. – Mas também acho que o que define pessoas, acima de suas essências, são suas convicções. E eu variei as minhas, Ginny.

Ela assentiu. Tom sabia do que ela estava falando.

Por várias vezes, durante sua vida com Harry, se perguntara se continuaria amando Tom se o desfecho tivesse sido diferente. Eles continuariam apaixonados se ele não tivesse resolvido morrer por ela? Se eles tivessem criado Richard juntos? Se eles passassem a viver como uma família como qualquer outra?

Ginny se preocupava com o quão frágil era a noção de _ser_. Amara Tom por todos os anos de sua vida desde que ele morrera, mas o que ela realmente amara fora _ele_ ou _as memórias_ que tinha dele até então?

Ela gostaria de viver com ele, de tê-lo como a outra parte de sua família, mas ele continuaria sendo o homem pelo qual ela se apaixonara um dia? Será que continuaria amando-o se ele deixasse de ser o Lord das Trevas e passasse a ser um pai de família direito? Ela já sabia quem ele era quando se deitou com ele pela primeira vez, não sabia? Seu coração havia se afeiçoado ao homem frio e autoritário, não havia?

Por outro lado, sabia que Tom nunca a tratara realmente como tratava outras pessoas. Ela se decepcionava quando pensava em algumas coisas que ele havia feito… Então, ela amara um homem idealizado por todo esse tempo?

Temia o futuro. Temia, porque não sabia como iriam se enxergar quando a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro começasse a perder sua chama. O modo como ele era para o mundo não a agradava, mas se ele deixasse de ser aquilo, isso ainda faria dele o homem que ela queria ao seu lado?

Ele ainda fitava seus olhos, mas Ginny não sabia o quão claros eram seus pensamentos.

- Claros o suficiente – respondeu ele, baixinho, e parecendo realmente angustiado. Afagou-lhe o rosto com uma mão. – Acha que não me preocupo com isso todos os dias?

- Acho que se preocupa – respondeu ela, tensionando as sobrancelhas. Estava nervosa. – Mas ainda assim vai abrir mão de tudo o que você tem pelo imprevisível.

- Eu enxerguei dois caminhos – disse ele, naquele mesmo tom de voz. – Um era tortuoso e solitário, e me levaria a um palácio de luxos e tentações, mas o outro… o outro levaria a um lugar desconhecido, logo além da curva, e você estava me esperando no começo dele. Eu estendi minha mão, Ginny, e resolvi ir com você. Pode ser que cheguemos a um lugar maravilhoso, pode ser que não.

Ela sentiu que quem estava chorando agora era ela.

- Sei que está na encruzilhada agora – continuou ele. – Mas não dispomos de muito tempo para pensar: os destinos estão muito longes para enxergar, por melhor que seja sua visão; o caminho por onde você veio não existe mais… Você precisa escolher um deles.

Ela sabia que era uma decisão terrível para ser tomada em tão pouco tempo. Se por acaso escolhesse errado, sabia que a sorte não lhe faria uma segunda visita. Sua razão gritava para tomar cuidado, para não decidir movida por impulsos, mas…

Como ela poderia escolher qualquer outra coisa enquanto fitava aqueles olhos cinza-escuros que faziam seu peito arder num fogo pulsante?

- Eu não posso escolher um caminho em que você não esteja, Tom – respondeu, chorosa. Em sorriu. – Vamos ter que descobrir juntos onde isso vai dar.

Ele tornou a sorrir, e dessa vez parecia alguém que se livrara de toneladas de preocupação. Ginny pegou a mão dele que estava pousada em seu rosto e apertou-a entre a dela, gentilmente.

Tom demorou mais uns dois segundos admirando-a, então virou-se para Bellatrix. Ginny quase esquecera-se dela, e quando olhou, a mulher parecia paralisada enquanto observava-os.

- E você, Bellatrix? Que caminho escolhe? – perguntou ele, simplesmente.

Ginny achou que ele estava se adiantando. A mulher certamente não iria responder o que ele esperava que ela respondesse depois de ouvir o que vinha atormentando-a por anos. Entretanto, a morena apenas levantou o rosto molhado de lágrimas, ergueu-se do sofá com as pernas trêmulas e ajoelhou-se aos pés dele, dois passos à frente.

- Eu deixei minha encruzilhada para trás há muito tempo, meu amo – disse ela, encarando-o de baixo para cima. Era deplorável, mas havia um orgulho incondicional tingido em seu rosto. – Venho andando atrás de você esse tempo todo, e não olho para trás. Não posso me arriscar fazer isto e descobrir, quando me virar, que te perdi de vista. Só peço que, indiferente das bifurcações que escolha, continue me guiando, mestre.

Ela baixou a cabeça, imaginou Ginny que na intenção de se humilhar, mas Tom enterrou os dedos longos entre os cabelos revoltos e escuros dela e tornou a erguer seu rosto, que apesar de duro, marcado pelo tempo e, agora, brilhando em lágrimas, ainda remetia à beleza que devia ter tido durante a juventude.

- Obrigado – disse ele, simplesmente, fitando-a paternalmente.

E então - Ginny surpreendeu-se com o quão pouco reagiu àquilo – o homens inclinou-se e deu a Bellatrix o que ela mais desejava desde que conhecera-o.

.

.

**Tenso, heim? Quase quarenta páginas de... enrolação? xD**

**O Dragão Negro vai ficar imensa… Não quero nem ver quantas páginas vai ter no final, mas se seguir esse ritmo... 350, no mínimo. O que é muito para uma fanfic, não acham? o_o**

**Então prepare seus olhos e sua paciência, rs. Ta avisado. Mas pelo menos eu entro em férias agora e, advinhem só, eu reprovei na faculdade, então vou ficar um ano todo só com uma matéria pra cumprir… Parece bom para vocês, rsrs.**

**Vou colocar músicas em todos os capítulos também, assim como a O Filho das Trevas (tenho que seguir um padrão para agradar ao meu TOC), só não sei quando. Mas terão música.**

**Bom, comente aí. Não fiquei meses quebrando a cabeça com esses diálogos à toa, sabe… Bora comentar! Ò-ó**


End file.
